HUNTER KILLER
by RU771AN
Summary: O.C action and sarcasm,dont take it seriously instead enter the story with sarcasm and in a good mood.  Mastu doesnt have any friends neither does he want any,so when he meets the lucky star cast,he struggles to control himself.Sequal Kagamis lucky star.
1. HUNTER KILLER

Hunter killer chapter one revised

so maybe all the reviews and people telling me that the orginal chapter one was crap so here we are with a different one.

"Spolier"Ok but this is needed,the story is mostly told from the point of view so the lucky star cast acting like we know them to wouldnt be noticed by him so I think Ive covered myself now!

And one more thing this is the first chapter re done so its alot differnet from the second and the third etc.

* * *

><p>Japan:5:30<p>

Location:Tall building.

I suppose Ive always been like this,Sometimes a killer,sometimes a thriller then again its what Im good at.I suppose why Im here is the question that Ive been asking myself.

But then again who cares?

Pulling my rifle out the backpack and setting it up on a ledge while in the cover of darkness is no easy feat but Ive done it before, I set the rifle up and calibrated the aiming sight so the bullets wont go off target._This is pretty easy._After a few mintues of intensive care of the rifle,I walked over to the edge of the building with absailing equipment in tow._Brrr its bloody cold._Making sure that I had a clear line,I fired the grappaling hook and the rope instantly sailed through the air and hit its target._A building below me=good escape route. _My hands gripped the rope to make sure it was secure so it wouldnt split,allowing myself satisfaction in this kind of work is frowned upon but anyway who really does care?

Grinning I loaded a magazine in and cocked the rifle. _Safteys off now to find the target._

_(Beep beep beep)_My phone started to vibrate as a message came up._Storms getting worse._"Yeah asif Im going to quit now"I said to up at the sky I saw the clouds become grey and soon everything was pitch black. Pulling my night vision goggles on and surveying the landscape around me I noticed that it was starting to rain. _I hate rain._Patches of wet slowly began to appear around me and the roof of the building suddenly became hard to walk on._Not that this fucking rain does anything,I mean come on its just rain?._

I shivered slightly before getting into the time I saw that it would be at least a 20min wait before I could pull the shot off._Waiting,waiting waiting,god I hate waiting...expect for explosions but you know that they will go off._

15Mins later.

_"Enemy convoy coming into range...target is the rich middle eastern"._The mic around my ears crackled._Good I thought I would be here all day._The convoy came into view about a mile away down the stream of traffic moved so slowly._Come you bastad hurry up and come to daddy._

Opening the cover to the scope I observed the ordered chaos of cars and trucks trying to get round each I was only after a single one._Hmm that black car looks like a prime target._Zooming in the target car I groaned as the windows were blacked out._This means this guy is either in it or not._"Well might aswell"I grunted loading in the 12.7mm round in the chamber._Bolt action is always fun._

To my suprise the car suddenly swerved on the pavment and stopped,shortly followed by a host of other cars._Are these guys idoits its like they want to get shot...well fine by me Im getting paid for this shit._

The doors of the lead car opened and a few men (bodyguards)stepped out._Do you really think a attack is going to be so ovbious that your wearing sunglasses at 6 in the morning?._I observed the fools strut around,shout orders to each other and generally cause a slight irratition.

The bodyguards finally stopped thier "pre emtive attack" checks and the leader of the (idoits who wear sunglasses at 6 in the morning)jogged over to a black car and opened one of the doors._Easy peasy shotgun squeasy._Cocking the rifle I put my sights on the black suited man getting out the car.

My crosshairs were over his head and the bodyguard was still talking to him._Here goes a 12.7mm courtesy of me merry christmas._Pulling the trigger,the rifle spat out leathal death and the barrett roared.

The bullet spiralled towards the target...He didnt even hear the shot and the bodyguard didnt hear it either until he dropped to the floor with no head.

_Mission complete now to get the fuck outta here._

* * *

><p><em>7:30<em>

_On the way to_ _school._ The maze of people and the chaotic situation of traffic ment that my depature from the kill was smooth and fast._Dum shits never even realised._My own black clothes were replaced with a new school uniform that had never been tried on before.

The 50. in my back was folded up and covered with school books that had never been opened.

_Hang on this is the first time that Ive gone to school...yipy I get to be placed with boys who havent even hit puberty yet...oh the joys._While I was lost in my thoughts,a guy pushed me and I got knocked into a girl.

_Aint having that._Recovering like the pro I am,my fist instantly sailed through the air and the resulating collison forced him to fall on the ground with a broken nose.

Almost instantly I was being stared at by a number of people."Oi get moving!"I shouted and they did._At least these ones are wise enough._

My fist never felt pain,strangly enough it never broke or it didnt bother me in the slightest._I was pushed into someone wasnt I?._Looking around I couldnt find anyone,suddenly a little hand grabbed my arm and looking down a cute pink haired girl with glasses was trying to get up.

_Wait why isnt she up yet?oh yeh she wears a THE FUCK DIDNT I BRING A CAMERA._"Need help?"I asked in my most polite form of voice but still I sounded irritated.

The glasses wearing girl looked up at me and sneezed a little._Cute like a kitten...expect kittens are good bomb devices._"Umm yes help would be most welcome"She replied weakly._Holy fuck this isnt formal love!._I pondered what to do._Well shes pretty but can I be bothered...wait those are big...BIG TITS!._I hauled her up instantly.

"Thank you very much"The girl said as I lifed her up with minimal effort._Well I suppose I can leave now,and not do anything that she will be able to remember me from._"Hey what school do you go to?"The pink haired girl asked,and I strugeled to think of a answer that I could easily give._If I just tell her then maybe she will leave me alone._"So why do you want to know?"I asked trying to shift the convosation along so I could maybe make a run for it.

She felt her hair and shrugged,"Come on...tell me"_Alright calm down._So I told when I said it,her ears pricked up._Dont tell me SHE goes?._"Hey I go to that school,maybe we could walk there?"She offered._Fuck no woman._

"Sorry Ive got things to do,maybe Ill see you later"I told her and made my way to school,out of sight of anyone that had seen what had happened._Right so I go to school,do my work and then screw the education derpartment,hopefully not make friends and then blow up sounds like "education"._Sooner or later,I was going to run into a building that looked like so after a hour of searching I found it._Looks like a shithole,with AIDS.I have no idea what this place is like anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 TIME FOR SCHOOL,SOMEWHERE IN SCHOOL.<strong>_Soo class 3-B,they really like to make the names exciting dont they?.How about class full of boring subjects that you will never listen to?.Thats a good name,might even work one day._I strolled along the corrider,past classrooms which I would never even want to go into.

Finding the door with the correct and boring name on it,I turned the door KNOB and entered._God they are all looking at wait at a minute,that seat next to the girl I met earlier is the only one avaible,FFS._"Names Mastu,where do I sit?"I asked without hesistation."Right there next to Miyuki"The blonde teacher replied,and I tried to hide my annoyance at having to sit next to the girl._I think that if I play it quiet then I might get away with it._She was one of two people that didnt notice the fact that I was annoyed,she got off lightly,the boy who came up to me and raged about how big my backpack was paid the price.

"Hey its too big and isnt school standard so get a new one!"He almost shouted at me._Well Im annoyed so taste a bit of meat._"Sit down"I grinned as my fist made contact with his face and he fell over._Well that was a great start to the school year wasnt it?._

* * *

><p>So there is all there will ever be for Hunter Killer and if your reading it after you read Kagamis unlucky star or anything after that then this might sound familer,unfortantly since this is the only revised chapter that Ive ever done for Hunter Killer it wont fit in so my aplogies if its confusing.<p>

Anyway just grin and bear it really.

Read on!.


	2. FFS

**"**HUNTERKILLER

PART2

"FFS"

MASTU BIO

5"10

Slim but powerful build.

Never knew his family or ever had friends he has been in the termination contract since he could fire a gun.

Doest care for anyone or an extremely bad temper and has never known a single compliement or has ever felt affection or love.

**PART1**

**TUESDAY LUNCHTIME AT SCHOOL.**

**Thank god its lunchtime,i swear everyone was looking at me the entire time.**God i want to hit them all.

**Cant these people find anything better to do?**

**Anyway the bell rang and everyone went to thier normal buissness for the day.**

**I just stayed at my table.**Since no ones looking ill just drink some of that vodka.**Since i did have some vodka in my backpack and it was lunch i thought i might aswell drink it.**

**I was just about to open the bottle when a hand tapped my shoulder.**

**"Piss off"i said.**Cant these people leave me alone?**I looked round to an blue haired girl behind say i was annoyed is understatment."What do you want"i asked.  
>"You look kinda lonely"she said.<strong>what do you fucking want, a medal?**"What makes you say that"i said angriely.**

**"Yours eyes are watering"she said.**Crap shes right!**"Well i didnt notice thank you"i said trying to keep myself from hittting that she turned and went off to see her friends.**

**I felt a little bit sad watching her and her friends talk.**Well whoppty fucking do.

**My phone bleeped and everyone looked at me,**cant they just leave me alone?.**My fists clenched into balls and i stood up."Stop fucking looking at me!"i screamed at them.**

**A boy walked up to me.**Great more piss pots.

**"Dude i think you need to calm down"he said.**Calm down,fuck off!

**I looked at him and held a fist up.**

**"If anyone comes within a.**** foot of me i swear i will kill them"i said before sitting down.**

**I checked my phone it was a text message.**If this isnt positive im giving up.

***Hows school getting on is it fun?**

I give up.

**PART2**

**I walked onto the tracks,we have pe now.**If you want to make a run for it nows the time.

**Appartently wearing a tactical vest isnt part of the pe uniform so i just wore my lighest combat clothes.**

**Everyone stared at me as i flexed my muscles.**

**I looked back at they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before.**I know im new but this is taking the piss.

**The first part of the lesson was running.**

**I got into my place and warmed up.**

**The teacher held his starter pistol in the air.**

**I got ready.**

**The other boys were straining with nerves.**Pussies.

**The pistol went off.**

**I ran as fast as i could,easily beating the boys and catching up with the girls who had a 1min head start.**

**I was catching up with the blue haired girl and Miyuki.**This is so easy.

**I was about to lap them when Miyuki fell over.**

**I grabbed her while still running and without slowing down put her on my shoulders.**

**I made it to the finish line with Miyuki who was still on my shoulders.**

**I grinned at the coach who stared at me in shock.**Good enough?

**I put Miyuki down and watched for waited for what seemed like ages as all the other students came through.**

**One boy was angry about it.**

**He was in his little group and started moaning about me.**

**"I swear this guy isnt human,i mean he doesnt have any friends so hes got to be retarded".I heard him say.**Stupid fuck.**I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.**

**He turned round in shock.**

**"Hey if you have a problem to say,then say it my face,pissbucket"I said standing before him.**

**"No wonder why nobody likes you,just fuck off"the boy said angriely.**Your fucking dead.

**Before the world even travaled to everyone elses ears,my fist connected with his jaw.**

**I heard a snap as i broke his cheekbone with one punch.**

**He fell to the floor in shock.**Sucker.

**"Say that again and ill really punch you,same goes for anyone else who has problems here"i shouted my voice easily reaching everyone on the rugby pitch.**

**I walked away and sat down.**

**The teacher came up to me.**

**"What did you punch him for?"he said.**great more questions.

"**He insulted me and he paid the price,whats next to do anyway"i asked arrogantly.**

**"Umm we have dodgeball and the two sexes play it,but dont hit anyone hard with the ball please"He said quielty before walking off.**

**The blue haired girl ran up to me.**Does she sersiouly want a death wish?

**"Wicked punch"she said gleefully.**

**"Thanks?"i asked confused.**

**"No i mean ive never seen anyone punch like that,it was so awesome"she shouted.**Great do this area sell crack?

**"Look if you dont get out of my face ill...wait what was your name?"i asked.**

**"Konata and if you hate people so much why did you help Miyuki this morning and during running"she asked cleary pushing her luck.**Kill this brat already.

"**Nice name and i dont know really,it just that this is the first time ive ever helped anyone"I said.**

**I was thinking too much and a single tear dropped from my eye.**

**She gasped.**Youve outstayed your welcome now fucking go!.

**"I gotta go,maybe ill go easy on you"i said trying to joke.**WHY THE FUCK DID THAT TEAR COME OUT"

**I was wondering about that tear when dodgeball started.**

**The first ball missed me.**You cant even hit a target as big as me?

**I picked up the ball that was thrown at me and i threw it back.**

**Somebody grunted and fell over.**I think i like this game.

**"Balls now"i shouted in my most commanding tone.**

**My team gave me all thier balls and i threw them,one after one and hitting people and making them fall over every last one was Miyuki.**

**I tried to throw it but i was stopping me.**

**"Here get this ball im tired"i said giving the ball up and watching poor Miyuki get hit.**

**Another tear dropped out my eye.**Is this a fucking joke?

**PART 3**

**The bell rang and it was hometime.**Didnt come quickly enough.

**I put my backpack on my shoulders.**

**I walked out the door and pushed past everyone in the corrider without slowing down.**

**My phone rang.**

**I listened.**

***xxxxstreet 30mins.**

**The line went were still blocking the corrider.**These people piss me off.

**I dropped my right shoulder and started running.**

**I shoulder barged the crowd.A tall green haired girl saved her little pink friend as i barged through.**

**They both looked at me.**

**"Why are you so angry?"they asked.**Fucking people dont when to shut up.**I gave them the finger as i as last reached the streets.**

**I walked off into the alleyways.**

**As i walked through the streets to where i wanted to go.I saw groups of friends walking home and girlsfriends holding thier lovers hands.I felt something,abit of sadness i suppose.**Im fucking losing it.

**I ran again to where the street was and checked my phone.**

**Blue trousers and green hat western.**

**I saw him and went into the nearest building.**

**I barged past people as i ran to the top floor.**

**I pulled out my sniper rifle and set it up.**

**Saw him,checked the sight was fine.**

**I lined him up and cocked the handle.**

**I checked around me.**

**No one was there.**

**I looked into the scope and pulled the trigger,the bullet went perfectly into his kness,breaking them.**

**I instantly put the sniper back in my bag and run down the stairs.**

**I went out onto the street and saw everyone was ready to accuse someone of what happened.**

**I saw a few people muttering about me.I knew i had to say something.**

**"Look there his is quick after him"i shouted letting the panic do its work and jogged home.**

**I got into the kitchen and made myself some coffee.**

**I checked the time and saw it was already 10:00.**You need some sleep.**I finished my drink and putting my stuff back into the armoury i went to bed.**

**As i lay in bed i thought about the two girls i met today.**

**They both tried to be nice to me,but i rejected them.**

**FRIENDS?**

**who needs them?**


	3. Things get messy

HUNTER KILLER PART3

**WEDNESDAY 5:00**

_You will never need friends or family._

_Who do you think you are anyway._

_Your an orphan,abaonded and distrusted._

_Nobody will like you and you will never be happy._

_You will only ever work for me._

Yeah?fuck you

**I pulled the trigger and the shot,spiralled into the body of yet another target.**

**The person fell over and a pool of blood came out onto the street.**

**I made my escape and jumped off the building into a dumpster,my shoulder hit the side off it and i heard a snap.**Well this is going well.

**I quickly dived out the dumpster and walked across the street in my civy clothes.I passed people doing thier daily buissness and heard the scream of sierns and saw and amblulance and police cars racing across the road,doubtlessy towards the dead body of the person i killed 10mins ago.**Man theyre getting quicker.

**I walked into the nearest resturant,and sat down on a table.**

**I looked through the menu.**Rice,rice and fucking look at the starter section and grab a beer while im at it.

**The waitress came up."Hello would you like to order?"she asked looking bored.**

**"Ill have a beer and the egg friend rice"i answered.**

**"Your total comes to 1500 yen"she said and then walked off to wherever the fuck the orderthingy was.**

**I looked outside and checked my watch.**Hmmm 6:30 time sure goes quick nowadays.

**My shoulder still hurt as the waitress came back and put my beer on the table and gave me my rice.**

**I gave her the money.**

**The beer tasted pretty good but the rice was awful.**Fucking hell what do they put in this stuff?

**I finally finished the god awful rice walked outside.I checked my watch again.**7:30 Fucking hell i better grab another beer and get to school.

**I walked along the street and went into the nearest pub and asked for a takeway beer.**

**"ID?"the girl at the counter asked.**

**I gave her my firearm licance and brought the drink before heading out into the street again.**

**I reached into my jacket and got my ipod out and played music to ignore everyone else.**

**I kept walking until i found the nearest train station,I didnt make the same mistake as last time and wait.**

**I brought a pre paid ticket and walked onto the platform.**

**There wernt that many people there.**Oh shit look at the time.

**I checked the time.8:00.**I really am fucking late now.

**The train pulled into the platform and i rushed onboards,pushing people away from me,ignoring the pain from my shoulder.**

**One person dared to push me back.**

**I punched him in the stumach and everyone let me through after that.**Dont mess with the best bitches.

**The bloke was still holding his stumach even when i arrived at my destination.**

**I ran off the train.**Shit theres no people to push.

**I exited the station and strapping my backpack at its hardest.I felt the massive pain my shoulder and hissed at the agony.A few people even dared to look round.**What the fuck?

**They looked back after i put my fist up at them.**

**I ran to school.**

**Part2**

**I slammed open the classroom door just as the bell shouted.**

**"Perfect timing"the teacher said as she grinned at me.**What do you expect?

**The boy i punched yesterday was staring at me with hateful eyes.**Round 2?

**I gave him the finger and sat putting my bag down,i once again hissed at the pain in my shoulder.**

**Miyuki looked at me.**WHATTTT?

**"Mastu you dont look well"she said.**Well thanks for noticing.

"**In what way?"i asked.**

**"Your sort of...bleeding from the shoulder"she said.**OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

**"Miyuki im alright"i lied.**

**"You sure,you look really bad"she replied.**

**"Hey Miyukis got a boyfriend!"someone shouted.**

**"FUCK OFF"i shouted.**

**Well that was the end of the drama.**

**I sat down and started doing my work,ignoring everyone.**School works important so i can get bigger guns.

**The lessons and the pain dragged on.**This is starting to become a joke isnt it?

**Anyway at the start of the fourth lesson,i was in trouble.**

**I struggled to concentrate and my vision was getting worse.**Ive really fucked things up havent I?

**"So the amercians and british fought each other at the battle of newyork"the teacher said boringly.**

This sucks.

**The pain from the shoulder was getting worse and worse.**

**I started to see red.**Shit this fucking hurts.

**I started to hiss in pain,and Miyuki looked at me,a look of worry on her face.**

**"Hey Mastu are you alright?"she asked nervously.**

**"Yeah course im fineeeeeeeee"i groaned before falling of my seat in pain.**

**Konata ran out her seat and rushed to my side.**What wait?

**I was lying on the floor clutching my shoulder in pain.**Well this is embarrasing.

**"Hey Mastu dont die on me"she chuckled.**

**"Wait i have friends"i replied before blacking out to the pain.**

**part3.**

_Hey Mastu dont die on me_

_Wait i have friends_

_friends friends friends...friends?_

**_I woke up._**

**My eyes opened to find a strange girl sitting beside me.**Wait im in a chair?How the fuck did i get from the floor to a chair.

**I turned my head round to see that my shoulder was covered in a plaster.**

**"Where am i"i mutterd.**

**"In your classroom at lunch"another girl said to me,i struggled to find out who it was until i realised it was Miyuki.I looked at her,she was sitting next to Konata and a short purple headed sitting next to her.**

**"Hey how long have i been out,why does my head hurt and who are these people"i demanded,my fists curling into balls and my face going red.**

**"Mastu you really need to calm down"Konata said shocked at my rage.**Fuck this situation.

**"Your head banged into a table leg and the girl sitting next to you is Kagami and the girl sitting next to Konata is **Tuskasa**"Miyuki explained.**Great more people i dont know.

**I looked at the two new girls.**

**They looked very similar like sisters or twins.**

**"Are you two family or twins or something?"i asked.**

**"Yes we are twins but we arnt identcial"Kagami replied.**

_Family..._

**I winced as i heard that word in my head.**

**Tsukasa noticied.**

**"Are you okay Mastu?"she asked.**

**I slumped back in my chair and looked for my bag.**

**It wasnt there.**Oh shit

**"Wheres my bag?"i asked as i felt my face go pale.**

**"Here?"Kagami replied giving me my backpack.**

**"Thanks Kagami?"i answered.**

**"Welcome and whats in there its really heavy"she asked.**

**"Stuff"i said as i opened the bag and got out my beer.**

**I took the top off and started drinking it slowly.**What would i do without beer.

**Miyuki got up and pulled the bottle off me and chucked it in the bin.**

**I suddenly felt angry.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"i shouted.**

**Everyone in the classroom winced.**

**"Mastu your not feeling straight and i dont think you need to drink at a time like this".she replied sounding calm.**What are you?my mother..oh shit i dont have one.

_Mother...family._

**_"_Okay you win Miyuki,but why are you lot helping me...i dont need help"i asked.**

**"You look like you need it"Kagami answered.**

**"You dont have a family or anyone else"Miyuki said.**

**"You dont have friends either"Tuskasa replied.**

**"And you really need someone to help you"Konata.**

**My mouth fell open and i felt a strange feeling.**What the fuck is happening to me?

**"Why are you doing this?"i asked.**

**"Because you need friends"Kagami answered.**

**I took out a pen and paper.**I really shouldnt be doing this.

**I wrote my mobile number on it and gave it to Miyuki.**

**I stood up.**

**"Heres my phone number,now leave me alone...i dont want friends"i said.**

**I didnt notice at first but my voice sounded a little sad when i said that.**

**The bell rang and i went back to my desk.**

**I slung my books and stuff out on the table.**

**But i noticed something strange.**

**I felt that feeling again.**

**It was lonelyness.**

_You will never need friends or family._

_Who do you think you are anyway._

_Your an orphan,abaonded and distrusted._

_Nobody will like you and you will never be happy_

**Part4.**

**I was in the kitchen when the phone rang.**

**I walked over to it and answered.**

**(Note *is the other person " is Matsu only apllies to this convo)**

**"Hello?i answered.**

***Mastu is that you.**

**"Yeah who are you?**

***Its Miyuki**

**"Oh hi**

***Hi**

**"What do you want.**

***I just wanted to see how your doing.**

**"Im doing fine and dont tell me your doing becuase you think your my friend.**

***Why dont you want friends?**

**I felt pale.**

**"Because i dont need them**

***You do,your angry all the time because nobody ever has listened to you or has even seen you for what you really are am i right?**

**"JUST FUCK OFF.  
><strong>

***Mastu...listen.**

**"IVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS BECAUSE IVE NEVER WANTED ANY,NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"**

**I shouted into the phone before turning it off.**

**I looked in the mirror to see my face distorted,and nervous.**

**I stumbled into the hallway.**

**My arms were twitching and my face was curled up into a sneer.**

**I remembered how those 4girls helped me today and all i did was to shout at them.**

_You will never need friends or family._

**My shoulder banged into the wall,and i screamed in pain.**

_Who do you think you are anyway._

**I saw the girls trying to help me.**

**I saw the countless bullets ive shot hit people.**

_Your an orphan,abaonded and distrusted._

**I hit a door and i fell backwards.I started to see the room i was put in all those years ago and the man talking to me.**

_Nobody will like you and you will never be happy_

"**FUCK OFF!"I screamed as my head hit the wall.**

**The last thing i saw was Kagami.**

**"Friends..."I whispered my voice weak as i finally blacked out for the second time in a day.**


	4. WAIT WHAT?

HUNTER KILLER-CHAPTER4

**THURSDAY:11:25**

**SCHOOL.**

**I burst in through the classroom door.**

**Everything looked at me like i just killed someone.**What i havent killed anyone today?

**"Mastu your late"the teacher said calmy,her voice at odds with the angry expression on her face.**

**"Well i kinda knocked myself out last night"i replied.**

**One guy stood up and looked at me.**

**"Got something to say?"i asked.**

**"Yeah why the hell are you still in school,you barstard"he shouted at me.**I take back my last statement.

**I felt angry and clenched my fists as i walked towards him.**

**"Mastu! Mastu!MASTU STOP"the teacher shouted at me,as i walked the last couple of feet towards him,passing my own might aswell have had shouted in a megaphone for all the good it did the teacher.**

**I passed Miyuki,her pink hair obscouring her face.**

**The boy preparded to fight me,but his eyes were alive with fear.**Your fucking dead.**My broken body was still capble of battering this boy until he cried.**

**I walked up to him.**

**Im pretty sure everyone was shouting at me to stop but i didnt hear them,i couldnt.**

**I raised my fists to strike.**Wait who the hell?

**I felt someone arms around my chest.**

**I turned round.**

**It was Konata.**Bad fucking timing love.

**"Konata im sure this can wait"i asked.**

**"It cant Mastu,Miyuki told me what you said to her yesterday,you almost made her cry.**I said i didnt want friends?.

**I wanted to say who cares but i couldnt.**

**The boy infront of me was paralazed in fear.**Well hes not going anywhere.

**"Look Konata,i know this is fucked up but can you let go of me...i have people to attend to"i said gesturing my fist at the boy.**

**"No Mastu you dont"she replied."What"i hissed**

**"Mastu you really need to stop yourself"she replied.**Maybe she right,this piece of shit is begging to be hit anyway but he looks so pathectic.

**"You win...this time"i said to her.**

**"I turned my head to the boy who now looked very scared.**

**"Listen i had a bad day,so dont piss me off again"i said to him before turning round and adressing Konata again.**

**"I would really appreciate it if you could remove your arms from my chest"i said in a calm voice.**

**"But its so muscley"she whispered to me before grinning and jumping back in her seat.**

**My chest was beating.**First time its ever done that.

**I returned to my seat to see Miyuki facing opposite me.**

**I bent down and put my hands on her shoulders.**Theres always a time to experiment.

**"Miyuki?"i whsipered.**

**She turned round to me,i saw her face,it was dark and wet in some places.**

**Had i really upset her that much.**Woah im getting all emtional now.

**"Mastu..."she whispered back.**

**"Listen what i said to you last night..."i knew what to say i just couldnt say it.**

**"Im...s..sor...sorr...sorry i know i hurt you and im sorry for what i said".This was the first time ive ever said anything as emtional and happy as this.**

**"I forgive you Mastu"she said back and smiled at me.**

**I went red and gave her a little grin.**

**I sat down and got my work out before playing attention to class.**

It was worth it.

part2.

**The bell rang and it was time for lunch.**

**I slumped in my chair and got out my food for the day.**Hmmm a coke and some waffles.

**I got it out and started eating.**

**I was halfway through the second waffle when Tsukasa walked up to me.**

**"Hi Mastu i need to talk to you"she asked eagerly.**AM I THAT EASY TO APPOROACH NOW?

**"Depends sit down"i answered.**

**She sat down.**

**"Why are you so hostile to everyone?"she asked.**Didnt expect that.

**"I was brought up this way Tuskasa"**

**"Didnt anyone care about you?"she question.**Crap now i have to answer this.

**"No my family died and since i was an orphan,no one took me in so i just wandered about on my own,since nobody wanted me or liked me i suppose this is how i turned out"I replied.**

**"How come you have a house?"she asked.**

**"Some things are better of not questioning".**

**"Oh okay ill see you later bye!"she shouted before leaping out the chair and joining her friends.**

_FRIENDS_

**I looked over to see the four girls chatting agmonst themsleves.**

**They were so happy,Miyuki looked better and Tsukasa and Konata probbley had forget what i said to either of them.**But what about Kagami?

**I looked over to where she was and saw her happily chatting to Miyuki about something.**

**But...it may have been a trick a light but i think i saw her eyes glance towards where i was sitting.**

**I blushed.**

**Nobody saw me blush of course..**

**My senses were always tuned towards people talking about me...no one was.**Good a quiet lunchtime for once.

**I noticed everyone sitting in thier own little spots with at least one other person,while i was sat occupying my own part of the room...on my own.**

**Everyone was sitting with thier friends and who was i sitting with?**

**No one.**

**I have no friends.**

**I looked over to see the teacher walkings towards me.**What the fuck does she want.

**She came up to come and her face told me that she wasnt going to enjoy this.**

**"Mastu?"she said.**At least you know my name.

**"Yes teacher"i answered.**

**"I cant seem to find any infomation on you,apart from that your family died"She asked.**Man i love edieted

infomation.**"Well i dont know teacher maybe there are things you shouldnt look at"I repiled.**

**"Mastu...why are you so angry all the time"she mumered before leaving and going away to her desk.**Well sucks to be you.

**I didnt bother to answer her and drank the last of my coke.**

**The bell sounded.**God that is fucking loud.

**Everyone went back to seats and sat down.**

**The teacher stood up and looked like she was ready to say something.**As long as it isnt about me im fine.

**"Us and another class will be put together for pe today"she said.**

**Everyone apart from me groaned.**Oh goody more people to throw out my way.

**But the teacher wasnt finished yet.**

**"We will be doing a new thing today,its called tag team and its bascially a boy and a girl in a team of thier own and they will be expected to compete agasint other tag teams".Everyone groaned again and i thought i heard a protest somewhere.**Someone is lucky that they are not going to be a lump of shit at the end of the day.

**"Quit your wining and get changed then head down the fields where ill read out who each person is going to be put with"the teacher said before slinging her own pe bag over her shoulder and leaving.**

**I walked out the corrider and headed down the stairs,apparently i looked angry so no one would go in front of me.**Fine be me.

**Although one person didnt get the message.**

**Konata came up beside me.**

**I turned my head towards her.**

**"What do you want?"i asked.**

**She turned and grinned at me.**

**"I know that your not as bad as you want to be"she said.**Well this is constructive...

**"What makes you think that"i replied.**

**"You want friends because you want someone to listen to you"she whispered.** Why am i listening to her?

**We reached the end of the stairs and i still didnt asnwer her,why would i need to?**

**part3**

**I walked towards the fields,i had decided to wear a light shirt and shorts since i didnt have any pe clothes.**

**Unfortuanly it showed all the scares i had gained so when i walked into the massive group of students they all looked at me.**If anyone wants to run like a little girl,run now.

**"What!"i shouted.**

**"Dude how did you gets those"a unknown guy answered.**

**"Dont ask"**

**"Why?"  
>"DONT FUCKING ASK!I shouted.<strong>

**They all turned round and went to thier previous engagements after that.**People will never leave me alone.

**The teachers walked into the group middle with a huge list.**This doesnt look good.

**"For the next 3hours you will be put with a partner of the oppisite sex"she said.**Wait what?

**"I will now annouce the groupings".**Oh great now im going to have to wait a long time for my name to get mentioned.

**"Mastu your going with Kagami hiiragi"the teacher announced.**Yaaay ive got Kagami!

**I saw a few of the boys glance towards me.**Im a lucky man.

**Kagami looked at me,and for a second i saw her blush abit.**

**I blushed abit but hid it so nobody could see me.**What im good at this sort of thing.

**"Take you partners and get ready for the first activity...dodgeball!"the teachers shouted.**

**Kagami walked towards me..in her pe clothes she looked beautiful.**Man those curves.

**Kagami looked at me and smiled.**

**I smiled back.**First time ive ever smiled.

**"You look beautiful"i whispered.**

**She went completey red.**

**"Thanks Mastu"she replied.**

**"Besides we better get going"i said.**

**"Lets go!"she shouted excitdely.**

**I felt a strange feeling again.**

**I know ive had other strange feelings but this was differnt.**

**I felt nervous and my heart was beating.**


	5. FIGHTING AND TRAINS

HUNTER KILLER PART5

THURSDAY

**Let me say,I love this girl!**

**I never expected Kagami to do anything expect stand and look pretty,but i was proven wrong.**

**In dodgeball she handled herself and helped me knock out everyone else.**

**In tennis she was great,handling the right side while i defended the left.**

**Her only flaw was running,which i saved her by running with her in my arms.**

**-35MINS AGO**

**Kagami fell over.**Oh great what i am suppose to do now,wait wre first in the lead and i have about 4seconds to do something before the seconds catch up.

**I turned round and picked her up in my looked at me as i held her.**

**She looked so cute,her eyes were staring at mine.**Dude stop acting like a dick and get going.

**"Kagami hold on!"i shouted as i started running at full sprint,easily outpacing the people behind me.**

**We won that race...just.**

**I bent down and put her on the grass.**

**"Thanks Mastu"she said blushing.**

**I blushed back but i didnt notice i was.**

**"Save the thanks for later,you think youll be ready for the last challenge"?I questioned.**

**"Sure"she replied.**

**I turned round to see Konata looking at me.**

**She winked at me and gave me the thumbs up before turning round to her partner.**What is she trying to say,get in there?

**Kagami was clutching her chest she looked like she was in pain.**Thanks for the heads up captain ovbious.

**She had red on her face.**

**"Kagami are you okay?"i asked nervously since this was the first time ive ever been in a situation like this.**

**"No i think ill need to take a sit down"she said before slumping on the grass.**Well this is fucking akdward.

**I walked over to the teachers to explain my situation.**

**"Hey teacher,Kagami cant do anything so what can i do?"i asked in my most polite voice.**

**"Well the sixth form are doing a cage match so if you want i can put you in there and everyone gets to watch you take on thier best"The teacher replied.**Oh goody im looking foward to this.

**PART2**

**In the sports hall:**

**I was facing the sixth formers best for a cage match.**

**Apparently everyone in the school was here.**

**The only person i could see was Kagami.**What this is starting to creep me the fuck out.

**The sixth former stepped into the cage.**

**The reffree accounced his name and half the school cheered.**

**I stepped into the cage.**

**"AND HERE COMES THE CHALLENGER...MASTU!"the speakers shouted.**

**The only person i could cheering was Kagami.**This is really creepy.

**I stepped onto the mat.**

**I saw my opponent.**

**He was the same height as me and he had bigger muscles,looked tough and wasnt afraid of me.**Lunch

**"So you think you can take me on!"he crowd cheered with him.**

**"I dont really give a fuck but if you think you can take me on then your stupid"i replied.**

**The crowd booed at me."Shut the fuck up!"i shouted at them and the hall went silent.**

**The reffree stared at me.**

**"Get on with it"i said to him.**

**"Ready?"he said to the other guy.**

**"FUCKING READY"the sixth former roarded and the crowd roarded back at him.**

**"You ready"the reffree asked me.**No of course not i just want a cup of fucking coffee.

**"Of course"i grinned at him.**

**He stepped out the cage and got his whistle ready.**

**"ARE YOU READY!"He shouted.**

**"READY!"the crowd shouted back at him.**

**"The two parties shouted together.**

**"3..2..1...FIGHT!"**

**The sixth fomer ran at me.**Intresting.

**I rolled out the way and he stopped before launching a fist a me.**

**I blocked with my elbow and hissed at the pain.**

**He kicked at me and i dodged before launching my counter which was a uppercut.**

**He dodged and punched me in the face.I felt my rage starting to surface but i wanted to let it build up so i let him attack.**

**Punch after punch and kick after kick was thrown at me,while i expertly dodged every shot forcing him to put more and more power into his heart started to beat faster and faster.**

**I felt my fists and arms glow red and my rage increased steadily.**Almost..wait a few moments and then beat this fuck up.

**He threw his biggest punch yet and it penetrated my defenses,the force of it threw me on the ground.**

**Everyone gasped as i fell on the floor.I saw Kagami shocked,Miyuki was looking nervous,Tsukasa hid her face and Konata looked at me like she knew what i was doing.**What am i doing?

**"10!"the crowd shouted.**

**"9!"**

**"8"**

**"Seven!"**

**"Six!"**

**"Five"**

**"Four!"  
><strong>

"**THREE!**

**"TWO"**

**I got up and looked at him.**

**"Come on then!"i shouted,**

**He ran at me intending to finish things once and for all.**

**He never got the chance,**

**My fists started to glow red and the veins on my body lit up.**

**I punched him with such force that he flew back.**

**He stood up again before advancing on me.**

**He barely had a second before i kicked him and my fist connected with his stumach,**

**"OOHHHH!"The crowd shouted.**

**I grabbed his head and swung him accross the rage was built up to such heights that i could feel any pain.**

**I punched him time after time,each one bigger and bigger until i walked up to him and tossing my head back.**

**I headbutted him,his jaw snapped and his cheek bones broke as my forehead connected with his face.**

**His face was bloody and i punched him one more time before kicking him in the stumach and he collapsed.**

**"10!"**

**"9!"**

**"8!"**

**"7!"**

**"SIX!"**

**"FIVE!"**

**"FOUR!"**

**"THREE!"**

**"TWO!"**

**"ONE!"**

**"ZERO!".**

**And the winner is Mastu!The reffree shouted!**

**I could tell everyone was confused,they didnt expect me to win.**

**They wanted me to be finished and dead.**

**Well at least not all of them.**

**I knew four people would support me.**

**And they were looking at me and i was looking at them.**

_FRIENDS..._

**I walked out of school.**

**Instead of being coungratulated on my victory,everyone looked at me with disgust.**

**I passed the school gates ignoring the hateful stares being thrown in my direction.**

**I dont think any of them wanted me to win.**

**But do i give a shit?**

**No one of them have a shit about me and i didnt give a shit about them.**

**I walked down the street intending to go home and work.**

**I was halfway down when i heard a shout,i turned round.**

**"Hey Mastu!"Konata shouted at me.**

**"Yes?"i replied.**

**"Were you atchually trying during the fight"she questioned.**

**"No and what do you want?"I asked.**

**"Kagamis ill and we need someone to carry her and take her home"Konata asked.**

**"I figured since you like her then you could take her home".**Damm how do i get out of this?

**"Konata where did you get that idea?"i asked trying to sound truthful but she saw through instantly.**

**"Well if you dont want to take her home then ill just find another boy"she said sadly before turning away.**

Shit i really want to make sures shes okay.

**"Hey wait up"i shouted before running to her.**

**"So you do care about Kagami"she grinned at me.**

**I went red and my face felt hot.**

**"Uhhhh"I replied trying to think of something to say.**Thats it!

**"I dont know where she lives so ill take her to mine and bring her to school tommorow"i suggest.**

**I instantly reggreted saying that.**

**"Hey girls hes taking Kagami to his!"Konata shouted to Miyuki and Tsukasa who giggled.**Wheres Kagami?

"**Wheres Kagami?"i asked.**

**Tsukasa walked fowards to show a badly ill Kagami behind her.**

**I abadoned all restraint and ran towards the twin pigtailed girl.**

**I cradled her in my looked at me.**She is really pretty."**You okay Kagami?"i asked.**

**"No"she said before closing her eyes.**

**I held her in my arms and felt her cheast were that close.**

**My hand moved of its own accord and i stroked her hair.**

**"AWWW"The girls giggled painfully reminding me that i wasnt alone.**

**I blushed and saw a tinge of red appear on her cheeks.**

**"Uh im going to take her to mine and since im the only one with medical equipment ill find out what shes got"i said it didnt work.**

**"USE A COMDON!"Konta shouted before turning away and walking off.**

**"Be safe!"Tuskasa said before going her own way.**

**"Dont do anything youll regret"Miyuki giggled and she turned away aswell.**

**And it was just me and Kagami left.**

**She felt weak and was breathing faintly so i supported her before walking to the train station.**

**Usually i walk home but this time i needed to get there fast.**

**part3**

**Kagami sat on me,her head buried on my shoulder as we were on the train home.**

**Some of my classmates were there.**

**I heard the odd word about me.**

***"I dont thinks hes that bad i mean look at him there with Kagami"**

***So cute"**

***"Awww shes sleeping"**

***"Are they going out?"**

**A group of girls walked up to me.**Great what do they want?

**"Are you two going out?"one of them asked.**

**"No"i replied quickly.I didnt want to wake Kagami up.**

**"Then why is she sleeping on you?"another girl said.**

**"She ill so im taking her back to mine"I grunted.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"I didnt know you could be such a good person,maybe we misjudged you"another one of the girls said.**

**"Okay thanks i think"i replied.**

**"You two just look so cute together maybe you should go out i mean you look like you are".the girl said before her group turned round and left the train since it was thier stop.**

**It was a good job it was becuase i checked the route and found out that it was my stop next.**

**I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms.**

**I brushed her hair with hand and saw her eyes closed.**

**I blushed."You are pretty cute"I whispered.**

**She was still asleep when i got home.**


	6. Friends and sniper rifles

HUNTER KILLER PART6

**THURSDAY**

**I staggered in the door,Kagami was still asleep in my arms.**

**I walked into my room and put her on my bed.**Remind me next time not to volunteer for this again!

**I went out the doorway and moved into the hallway.**She does look kinda cute when shes sleeping though...

**My phone vibrated and i jumped in shock.**

**It was a message.**Good i really cant handle a phone convo at the moment.

**1:00 xxxxstreet heavy build and asian possaible sniper escort.**

**I had three hours.**

**30mins later.**

**Kagami sat on the chair,still sleeping.**How does she sleep?

**Her heartbeat started to get fainter.**

**I despretaly tried to find a steroid.**Shit shit shit shit shit.

**My hands danced through the medical cupboard searching for my best pack of steroids.**

**I couldnt find them and i heard a cough coming from the Tsundere.**

**Time was running out before she passes out and wont come back.**Thats it!human warmth.

**I knew what i had to do.**

**I walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt down until my face was level with hers.**

**I felt that strange feeling again and knew that my heart was beating faster and faster.**

**But i ignored that.**

**I needed to save her.**Kiss her...

**My lips went in for the kill and i locked my mouth with hers and after a few seconds i could see that her body warmth was starting to come back to normal.**

**I knew she was going to wake up shortly and i pulled my lips away from hers.**

**My face was red and my heart was beating to fast and she would notice.**

**I walked over to the sink and poured cold water on my face.**

**Instantly the redness went pack to normal and my heartbeat went back to normal/**

**Good job it did as i heard a moan as Kagami woke up.**

**She opened her eyes and looked so cute as she looked at me.**

**I looked back at her.**

**Our eyes locked on to each other.**Dude are you mental?

**"Mastu what am i doing here,all i remember is passing out and here i am"she asked in a whisper so soft.**

**Well where can i begin?**

**I explained to her what happened and how she came to be here without the kissing part and all the cute things since i think she would have been made at me.**

**6mins laters.**

**"Right so thats what happened and im in this chair now"she said giggling.**So cute.

**"Yeah and your going to have to stay here the night,you can sleep in my room and ill sleep in the spare room"I replied wanting her to have a good night.**

**"Thanks Mastu i think Konata was right about you,you are a good person at heart"she said,her hair covered most the blushing but i still saw the slight tinge of red on her.**

**"Bedrooms first door on the left,bathrooms next to it and the other door is locked since its my study room and besides that enjoy yourself since i need to go out now"I told her,i felt abit sad about leaving Kagami at home but i need to get paid.**

**"Mastu why do you need to go,i want you to stay here..."she whimpered a sad look on her face.**

**"Sorry Kagami but i cant tell you its kinda of classified"i joked.**

**I headed out the kitchen door and walked into the armoury and made sure to lock the door.**

**5mins later.**

**I walked out the armoury door and locked it.**

**My armour was covered in black clothes and the was hidden in my backpack.**

**I walked into the front doorway and was about to leave.**

**"Hey Mastu be safe alright"Kagami cheered full of life.**

**"Thanks Kagami and ill be back as soon as i can"i replied feeling much better.**

**What she did next was unexpected.**

**Kagami walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my chest.**I think this is a hug?

**Her small hands gripped my waist and she cuddled me.**

**"Please stay safe,ive gotten to like you today and i dont want to lose a friend even if you dont think me as one"She whimpered before retracting her arms and walking back into the house.**What did she mean?

**I locked the front door and walked off into the darkness.**

**Part2.**

**I slotted the magazine in the 50. before turning the saftey off.**

**I saw the target walking in a cafe.**This wont take long.

**The sight was zeroed in on the targets head,since i couldnt risk a chest shot because he might have body armour on.**

**Range:100 metres.**

**Ammo:Standard 50.**

**I looked in the sight and took up postion,I swung the scope to check that there no counter snipers.**None?

**The crosshair was over his head.**

**My breath slowed and time went into slow motion as i pulled the trigger.**

**The 50. roared and the bullet crashed through the shop window and decapitated the target.**

One shot...one kill.

**I had about five seconds to enjoy before a bullet missed me and hit the ground beside me.**Shit SNIPER!**My reflexes after a decade of fighting kicked into life and i swung the barret over my shoulder and jumped off the building into the bushes.**

**I rolled down the hill with the in my arms.**

**Another shot whisked past my head and hit the statue infront of me.**

**It collapsed and blocked my path.**

**My head turned and found an alley.**

**I ran down it.**

**I heard a cough but to me it was the unmistakeable sound of a silenced sniper rifle.**

**I heard the bullet coming and it hit my shoulder.**

**I countinued running no matter the pain.**

**I saw a nearby bush and threw the .50cal into it.**

**After that i ran home.**

**The blood wound from my shoulder was still seeping through my clothes as i stumbled into the kitchen.**

**I quickly grabbed some pain killers and inserted them into my shoulder.**

**The pain subsided and i knew it wouldnt last long beofre i died of the wound.**

**I ran into the armoury and with a neddle stitched the wound up before it got life threatening.**

**I locked the armoury up and got changed into some shorts since a shirt would hurt badly.**

**I looked at the shoulder again and put a clean towl over it,My feet found my room and my eyes found a sleeping was covered by the bed covers and she had a smile on her face.**What did i do to deserve this beauty in my bed?.

**I wanted to sleep with her but my shoulder wound would cause too many questions.**

**So i opened the spare room door and fell into the bed there.**

**My eyes closed quickly but i wasnt ready to sleep yet.**

**"Kagami really is a human right,not an angel"i said to myself before falling victim to the maddness of sleep.**

**part3.**

**I walked through the cold dusty corriders.**

**My bare feet were red and swollen but i had to get out of here.**

**This place was driving me mad.**

**My little hands found the entrance door and with all my might i swung it open.**

**Only to find the manager was there waiting for me.**

**I knew i had to do something but what?**

**He came closer,grinning.**

**To fail here would be to condemm myself.**

**But what could i do to escape this hell hole.**

**He lunged at me but i saw the move and sidestepped.**

**I ran to the entrance and fled out the gates,but he was still coming.**

**My body was feeling tired from the pain and exhastion i had put myself throught to get this far.**

**But i knew that i had to break free,**

**I had to break free from the bullying and the hellhole that i had been dumped into since i was a baby.**

**I was six years old but i proved that i could beat up boys twice my age.**

**The manager caught up with me.**

**His huge hands picked me up.**

**I was frightened and i picked up a stone.**

**I swung it in his face.**

**The stone made contact with his forehead and it went straight throught killing him.**

**I passed out.**

_Who do you think you are._

_Look at what youve done._

_You dont have friends or family and you wont ever know them and nobody will ever like you._

_Your doomed and you know it._

_All you can do is work for me and do what your best at...ruining other peoples lives and termination._

_And for that you will never be accepted and will always be misunderstood and forgotten by other people._

_You wont even gain anything._

_Not even friends._

_Not even happiness._

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"I screamed as i woke up.**

**My eyes lit open to see a shocked Kagami standing over me.**

**She was crying.**

**"Whats up"i asked.**

**"I came in to see you like this and ive heard everything youve said"She replied.**

**"I guess you can leave now,if you dont like me then ill understand"I said.**

**"No i wont leave you Mastu,Konata was right about you,you really need help"She cried**

**"Kagami..."i whispered unsure of what to do.**

**She sat down and crawled over to me.**

**"What happened to your shoulder?"she asked.**

**"I hit it,dont worry its fine"i replied.**

**She countinued crawling and crying.(I know thats a joke somewhere in that bit).**

**Until she was in my bed.**

**"Look Mastu i like you alot and i really think that we should-"she managed to say before i sat up and hugged her.**

**My massive body compared to her little frame.**

**But we hugged.**

**"Kagami are you my friend"i asked a tear dropping out of my eye.**

**"Of course Masut and so are the other girls"she cried her tears hitting my chest and knees.**

**"You dont know how happy youve made me"i replied before wrapping my arms round her chest.**

**And she did the same.**

The guy was wrong...some people do like me...i have friends


	7. School and houses

HUNTER KILLER PART7

Notes.

My thanks to Acsuperman for the motivation thats hes given me and hes truly an awsome guy.

Also Hunter killer is abit dark i know but it is slightly based on my life.

Part1:Ressurection.

_You will never have friends._

**Yes i do so fuck you!.**

**Friday at school morning.**

**I walked in with Kagami to the front gates,the other 3 girls were waiting for me.**

**When they saw me i only really bothered to hear a few snippets of what they were shouting at me.**

**"Did you use a condom?"**

**"Have fun?"**

**"Did you strip her?"**No thats just wrong.

**I walked up the girls with Kagami following up close behind.**

**"Well i can tell you that Kagami is cured and is feeling better so dont bug me about it please"I told them in my best and most polite voice.**God they never leave me alone.

**"Did you sleep together?"Koanata asked while Miyuki and Tsukasa giggeled.**Kill me now.**"No but i woke Kagami up"i replied.**

**"Really?"Miyuki asked a wonder look of something on her face.**

**"Yeahh..."Kagami replied to her.**

**I turned round to see the cute Tsundere red in the face.**This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**She looked at me with a bit of hope in her eyes.**Shes so cute when shes like this.

**"Hey you alright?"i asked with a note of concern in my voice.**

**Her eyes looked at mine and locked.I started to go red and i felt my heart rate increasing.**

**"Im alright Mastu but i think i need another hug"she asked.**Damm why does this keep happening.

**I stepped fowards and hugged her."AWWWW"The other girls screamed in a fake orgy.**

**I felt her pulse rate increase with mine and our hearts started to beat together.**

**I pulled the hug off since it was attracting attention.**

**"Ill see you later then"Kagami mumbled before running off to her classroom.**

**I turned to the girls and before they could say anything."Hey we need to get to class...right now"I commanded.**

**And without speaking we walked to class.**Good everythings quiet now.

**I walked into class 3-B,of course i expected something to be said or happen after i almost killed that sixth former or me and Kagami on the train.**

**As i sat down i realised i everyone was looking at me.**

**"Spill it"i said...Silence englulfed the room.**

**I felt angry again at this.**

**My fists curled but before i was able to say anything a group of girls came up.**

**"What do you want"i said venom in my voice.**

**"You helped Kagami didnt you?"one of the asked.**I think its safe to say that i did now piss off.

**"Yes i brought her to mine and made sure she was safe...why?"i replied.**

**The girls giggeled.**Not good.

**"Why!"i shouted at them.I didnt feel angry but...i was nervous.**

**"We never thought you could something like that espically after what you did to the sixth former but..."she said stopping and considering what she was going to say next.**Oh shit what is it now?

**"But what?"i grunted.**

**"But we all think that you two on the subway was really cute,espically when you had her in your arms and you were stroking her hair"the lead girl said.**

**My heart stopped beating and my mouth fell open.**OH SHIT!.

**I went pale and almost immedialty i felt my adrenline starting to pump through.**

**Miyuki and Konata with Tsukasa noticed and hearded the grils away before i could do anything.**

**Problem was...i couldnt do anything.**

**I was frozen completly,i couldnt move my arms or legs and my chest was beating very slowly.**

**Tsukasa notcied this and ran to me.**

**She tried to shake my shoulders but they were locked into position.**

**"Mastu what the hell is wrong Mastu! MASTU!"she screamed into my ear.**

**She was almost scared but i still couldnt do anything.**

_I helped Kagami on the train and everyone saw me and her there._

_Then at school i hugged her beacuase she needed it and now everyones congratulating me for it._

_I have realised something._

_I have something ive never had before._

_A small tint of happynies._

_And best of all i have friends._

**I came out my frozen state and realised the three girls were looking at me.**

**"I suppose we are friends arnt we?"i asked hopefully trying to get a yes.**

**"Well you helped Kagami and Miyuki"Tuskasa mentioned.**

**"Your not angry anymore"Miyuki replied.**

**"Your a nice person at heart"Konata said.**

**"So yes wre your friends!"they shouted happily.**

**"Im happy now!"i said smiling.**

**"What about Kagami?"Tuskasa asked.**

**We all went silent.**

**Nobody knew what to say and i could see the girls sweating at what to say.**Shit what can i say?

**"Uh she said she would be my friend when she was at mine"i said nervously.**

**"Oh right but then again you two are more than friends"Konata replied her face serious.**What?

**"What do you mean?"i asked nervously.**

**"Well what happened on the subway and what you had to do to get her awake again yesterday"Konat replied.I was shocked.**Shit how does she know?**My face reflected this aswell.**

**Konata saw this and with the other girls started having a laughing fit.**

**"She told you right"i said my head in hands as i accepted defeat.**

**"Yeah she rang us and told us you kissed her...on the lips!"She grinned at me her catlike smile was at full width.**

I will never understand these people.

Part2:My friends

**The bell rang for lunch.**

**And i moved my chair to sit with Konata and the girls.**

**Konata didnt notice me as i crept behind her.**

**I put my hands on her shoulders and picked her up.**

**"Mastu what are you doing!"she screamed.**

**"And i threw her on the ground!"i shouted before putting Konata back on her seat.**

**"Mastu what did you do that for?"Tsukasa asked.**

**"It was a lonely island referance"I explained to the airhead.**

**"Oh right but whats lonely island"she question.**I give up.

**I sat back down on my chair and opened my backpack.**Wait what do i have two lunches for?

**I was puzzeled.**

**"Mastu whats up?"Miyuki asked noticing the look on my face.**

**"Oh i just have two lunches...strange"i replied.**

**"Sounds like your so fat you need two lunches!"Konata mentioned smiling at me.**

**"Hahaha very funny Konata and you eat cornets because its tastes like shit"I grinned back at her.**

**"Atchully i have a question for you...oh look its your girlfriend Mastu!"Konata replied cheerfully.**

**"Shes not my girlfriend wre just friends"i tried to explain before losing when i blushed heavily due to Kagami coming in and smiling at me.**

**"You lose"Miyuki laughed at me.**

**Kagami came closer and i could feel the heat radiating off me.**

**"Hey Mastu!"she grinned.**I wish she was my girlfriend though.

**"Hey Kagami!"i grinned back making her blush as much as me.**

**We looked at each other and blushed even more.**

**"You two really should go out"Miyuki and Konata said at the same time.**Do you enjoy ruining good moments?

**I saw Kagami blush even more before realising that i was going redder and redder.**

**"Kagami sit down"i said gesturing to the empty chair next to me.**

**She sat down.I couldnt stop myself looking at her and my heartbeat increased with each second.**

**"Mastu my lunch is in your bag aswell since i made two this morning"Kagami said trying to difuse the situation.**

**"Oh right ill just get it and which one is it"i asked.**

**"The black tinted one"she replied quickly.**

**I reached into my bag and gave her the lunch before grabbing my own.**

**And so we all eat our lunch in silence.**

**But there was one thing i noticied.**

**Kagami grew redder with each passing minute.**Intresting.

Part3:Choices.

**We walked out of school.**

**I walked with Kagami and was about to say goodbye to her when my phone bleeped again.**

**I opened the mailbox and found a new message.**

**10:00**

**xxxxxxstreet heavy escort mafia and high prioty.**

**I closed the phone.**

**I said goodbye to Kagami and was about to go my own way when i heard her.**

**"Mastu can you walk me home,i mean i want you to see my family"she shouted nervously.**

**"Of course its not like ive got anything better to do"i replied happily.**

**55mins later.**

**"And my house is just around the corner...look there!"Kagami said happily before increasing her stride.**

**We arrived at the front door.**..

**"Ummm are you sure your family will accept me in because they might think im your boyfriend or something"i said before covering my face so she wouldnt see the smirk on my lips.**

**"No i phoned them before lunch and they said theyre cool with it and they wanted to meet the guy who saved me anyway even if you did kiss me..."Kagami mumered before knocking on the door with a smile on her face.**

**The door opened and i tried not to look nervous.**

**Becuase standing infront of me...was a milf**


	8. My friend or My best friend

Hunter killer part8.

**I fired my intervention .I whirled around and threw my knife and hit a guy in the head,he died.**

**I knew my position was reavaled and i ran for my life leaping overstacles and jumping into bushes before i found my next prey.**

**I crawaled up to the unsecpting target and knifed him.**

**I picked up his weapon.:Ak47.**

**I heard someone coming and turned around firing my new gun into them.**

**My sight went red and ducked before throwing another knife into some bushes.**

**The game ended showcasing my knife throw into the bushes hitting the guy in the head.**

**I turned round to see Kagami shocked.**_Apparently she didnt know im this good._**"How can you be so good when this is your first try?"She asked still shocked.**_Im that good babe and it goes for the bed your sitting on aswell._

**_"_Magic"I replied before heading into another game.:Rust.**

**4mins later.**

**"OMG DUDE ARE YOU HACKING!"Came a baby voice as it entered my ears.**

**"No im just good"I replied before quick scoping another person in the head and ending the game...again.**

**"Well Mastu i know its been fun but i want a go?"Kagami asked standing over me.**_Woah she does have nice curves doesnt she?"_**"Fair dos after all its is your xbox"I replied before handing her the controller and watching her play.**_Shame i only have a computer at home,even then i rarley use it,expect to handle the money and buy new guns of course._**I smiled as she sat in front of me.I decided to have a little fun with her and my hands touched her head."Mastu what are you doing?"Kagami asked but i knew she couldnt take her eyes off the game.I increased my fiddling and took her hair grips off letting her hair fall to the ground.**_I swear she enjoying this._**"Mastu please im busy"She pleaded but i could tell**** she was lying."Admit it you love it"I grinned knowing she couldnt see me go red.**

**"mmmmm"came the grunted reply as she flew over the map in a chopper gunner.I saw her with one kill away from a nuke and i knew i had a act.I quickly folded her hair and with the hairgrips arranged her hair into a pony tail.I finished just before the game ended and she tried to turn round but my hands locked her chest into positon and i put my head on her shoulder.**

**She turned her head round and our lips were only centimetres away from kissing.**_Thats it kiss her!_**I saw her eyes closed and was about to go for it when the door opened and Miki stepped in the room.**_Woman you have bad fucking timing._**She started laughing and Kagami opened her eyes.I swear i saw never saw her go so red in my life."Hey Mastu im sorry but i think you need to go now its like 9:30"Miki said before grinning and giving Kagami the thumbs and the Tsundere went even redder.**_Shit 9:30 i need to get fucking going._**I patted the ponytailed girl on the head."Im going now Kagami ill see you tommorow i suppose".She looked at me with a look of despair on her face.**_I want to stay aswell but i need to do this she looks so cute like this, ponytail turns me on._

**_"_Mastu ill say bye in the door"Kagami said before standing up and walked out the room.**_I love this girl._

**"Bye Kagami"I said as i walked out the door she stood there thinking.**_Well take you time love._**She finally made her mind up and hugged me.**_Well this was unexpected._**I hugged her back and released her off me before turning away and started to leave.**_Wait was is that?_**My eyes focoused as i noticed movement.**

**"Bye Mastu" i think she said because i was concentraing on the movement.**_What the hell is that?_**My question was answered as i saw a flash.**_SHIT SNIPER!_**.Time slowed down as my eyes registered the bullet trajectory and saw where it was heading.**_OH FUCK ITS HEADING FOR HER._**My body heat increased and i felt the adrenline rush in as i saw the bullet.I ran to the Tsundere,my entire body went into reflex and i dived into the path of the bullet.**

**The sniper round hit me with a thud.I felt the bullet pass right through my shoulder before it exicted out the other side but it was deflected and it hit the wall only milimetres away from Kagamis head.**

**She screamed and rushed to my side as i hit the ground,my shoulder a mass of blood.I looked over to her.**

**"Kagami give me my bag"I commanded.**

**"Okay"she replied as she gave me the bag.**

**I reached into it with my arm and pulled out the VDF in it.**

**"Mastu where the hell did you get that"Kagami shouted in amazment as i lifted up the rifle and aimed at the sniper.**_Fucking hell i love thermal._**I rammed the butt of the shoulder into my wound and cocked the gun,the sniper knew what i was doing and tried to run.**

**He wasnt fast enough and i pulled the trigger.**

**The rifle roared its praise as the bullet hit the sniper straight in the chest and blew his organs out.I put the saftey on and dropped the gun but the recoil had made the rifle butt hit my wound and i was starting to bleed,she ran to my side and started to cry.**_Well this is crazy._**"Dont worry ive had worse"I tried to reassure her but the mass of blood on my clothes convinced her otherwise.**

**"Mastu...Mastu!MASTU!"She screamed tears running down the side of her vision started to grow hazy and redden as i realised i was dying."Hey Kagami dont cry"I tried to mention but she couldnt hear me as her mother came out and tried to lift me up."Dont bother im dying"I told her.**

**"No your YOUR NOT!"Kagami screamed as her face lit up red and was wet with tears.**

**"You know...i never realised people would care for me"I said as my vision started to worsen and i couldnt feel the pain anymore.I saw red and black at the same time.**_Shame it isnt tencicolour._**Miki started to cry aswell as she relaised what i was saying.I couldnt feel my arms or legs anymore and i couldnt see.**

**I knew someone was holding on to me and i knew it was Kagami.I smiled and knew i was going to die.**

**"Y.u...i..r.a.l.y...wa.t...d...a..fam...ly...at...l..st..some...e...w..ld...care...for..me..but...i...know...that**

**...i...have...a.t...l..st...o.e..p.r.s.n...w.o...does...Kagami...i...want.d..a...ch..ce...b.t...it...l..ks...i...wont**

**...b.t...at...i...an...thats...a.l...i...ask...for"I smiled my last smile and i felt**

**my head hit the ground.I no longer felt my cheast beating or heard Kagami whisper something.**

**I never felt the tears on my body or the gaping wound in my chest.I never saw the tears on Kagamis face**

**as she watched me depart.I never heard what she did say or what happened to her.**

**But i can tell you this,****My last moments were with my best friend and i was for once happy.**

**And i finally felt nothing but for one thing that had eluded me for 18years.**

**One thing that i was never given and one thing i felt never needed but it was right infront of me but i couldnt see it.**

**Before my mind went black i felt that one thing.**

**That one thing i was never able to feel except the girl sitting beside me holding my chest was giving it out to me and i felt it for one second but it was enough.I felt...LOVE.**

**Authors note.**

**This is pretty sad and it almost made me cry.**

**I dont know if ill countinue this*SPOILER i think this would be a good well**

**Just because.**


	9. Rebirth

HUNTER KILLER PART9

Major damage is repaired,

Booting systems

Legs.100%arms and upper body.100%all systems working normal and fine.

Commencing rebirth now.

Act1:Rebirth.

_Where the hell am i, wait im stuck in a fucking box._

**My eyes opened to see that i was lying down and my arms were over my body ached like hell but i could move.**_Take that bitches i can still move but where the hell am i._**I heard voices from outside.**

**"And so he saved me at a cost of his own life."A round of claps followed and i know what was going on immedaitly.**_Ah shit im at a funeral...MY FUNERAL._

**The voice spoke again and i knew it was Kagami since she was crying.**

**"Since hes being moved into position i would to donate a song to the man i...**_What?speak up love cant hear you._**and since hes longer here i would like to donate this song to him...Time of dying by three days grace"Kagami manged to say before breaking down.**

_**On the ground i lay**_

_**Montionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life **_

_**flashing before my eyes.**_

_**Dead i fall asleep.**_

**I never caught the rest of the song because i heard the box i was in being moved into to some sort of box started to get hot and i knew i was being burned alive.**_Quick kick the box open and get out!._**I activated my adrenline and kicked the box open.**_Man its fucking hot._**I stood open and realised i was in a fucking furnace.**

**I hit the fire pipes out of place and decided on what to do.**Exit,exit,exit where the fucks the exit.**I looked up and around before i spotted a window.**

**I ran towards it dodging fires and at last i reached the window.**

**I knew where i was.**

**I was on a railing above everyone else.**_Maybe i should tell them all that im still alive,Nah ill leave it for later._**I ran across the railing silenty and went out the back even noticed me.**

**Why?Becuase in the minds of everyone i was dead.**

**Act 2 ressurection.**

**I arrived home and realising i had no keys i kicked open the back door which led to the kitchen.**

**I searched the house for any bugs but then i realised something.**_Nobody knew or knows where i live._**Content with myself i decided to take the day off in my house for once.I sat down on the sofa and eat my lunch.**

**I turned the tv on and decided to watch the news.**

_**Today the funeral of a boy who never existed in state records was carried out earlier this morning.**_

**_The boy was known only to his few friends as "Mastu"and was an extremely gifted boy._**

**_He gave his life to stop a bullet hitting a girl before he finally died._**

**_Unfortuanlty his house or belongings were never found and hes considered by skeptics to be a "ghost" if you have any infomatio concerning this boy please report it to the police._Hahaa dont know who i am eh?**

**Well at least this means i can return to my normal life.**

**Wait its school what i know of i think i can get back in.**

**I sat up and walked into the armoury and pulled out my phone.**

**I texted the big guy.**

***They cant kill me,im waiting for my next target.**

**I pulled out the training equipment and begun excersising.**

**All i could think of was...Kagami.**_Weird._

_Act3 Coming back._

**I crept down the school was lesson two and im sure nobody expected me to be alive.**

**I had on my body armour and backpack with a pistol hidden in my pocket and a few throwing knifes complete with a grenade belt and flashbangs.**_Not taking any chances._**I had my school uniform covering everything and i knew i was safe.**

**I walked down the mainstream hall and past the sports at that cage match i had.**

**I passed the teachers rooms and even the toilets as i walked towards my 3-b**

**I walked pass class 1-b**

**I walked past class 2-b**

**I came up to the final one with nervousness in my body.**_Will they recognize me?_**I walked up the door and before knocking i steeled myself for the oncoming day.**_Now or never this where you enter the classroom and try not to be swarmed to death._

**I braced myself and i moved slowly towards the door.I raised my hand and knocked.**

**"Come in!"Shouted a voice probbley the teacher and i opened the door and stepped into the wofls lair.**

**I walked into the teacher stared at me in shock and the class soon turned round to see what the teacher was frozen was me.**

**The class looked at me.I looked at all expected me to be dead.I smiled.**

**"Mastu...your alive?"Konata asked her mouth open.**

**"How did you survive?"Miyuki said to me.**

**"Your supposed to be dead?"Tsukasa inquired.**

**"Well unfortunatly i decided that it would take more than a sniper bullet to kill me and well here i am"I grinned at them.**

**I walked to my table and sat down.**

**"Hows Kagami doing?"I asked.**

**"She misses you terraibly"**

**"She crys about you".**

**"She cant live without you".**

**"How touching maybe she will have a rethink during lunch"I smiled at them.**

**"Wells it good that your back Mastu!"The three girls screamed happyily.**_Ah its good to be amongest ones friends._

ACT 4

The angel.

**The bell rang and it was time for lunch.**

**I stood up and joined the girls at thier the dirty looks that were put in my direction.**

**I sat down amongest the girls,aware that the current topic being flashed around the school was me.**

**"So how did you survive?"Konata asked ovbousily wondering why i was still alive.**

**"Well i woke in a box and i was being shoved into a furnance.I kicked the box open and escaped back to my house,spending the day there and coming back here to see you all,no biggie"I chuckled as they struggled to reason how i managed to do that.**

**"Mastu you are truly one in a million"Miyuki smiled at me.**

**"Not even that"I smiled back."Miyuki stop trying to flirt with him,Kagamis coming soon and she wont expect him to be alive so heres what we do..."Konata explained."Well i have a crush on someone anyway"Miyuki tried to say before listening to the otakus plan.**

**5mins later.**

**I hid behind a table as Kagami walked in.**

**Her face and expression was full of sadness.**

**I wanted to hug her there and then but i knew to stick to the plan.**

**I saw her crying again as she sat down and the girls all went over to comfort her.**

**My heart started beating again and i felt hot as i saw her looking so sad.**_Not now wait for it._**I listened to the convosation taking place.**

***So Kagami do you still miss him.**

**"Of course i do(sniff)he died to protect me.**

***Do you really like him that much.**

**"Yes and i never got to tell him how much i(crys).**

**I stood up and walked behind her as she cried and cried,i blushed heavily and i got ready for the next part of the plan.**

***So kagami do you really want him to be back?**

**"I would give everything to see him one more time.**

***Maybe you should ask him yourself.**

**"What?**

**I pulled my arms round her chest and she looked up.**

**I could see her face go from sadness to confusion in a split second.**

**"Mastu...your...your"She tried to say before she started crying again.**

**"Im alive Kagami i know"I replied looking into her eyes and seeing the pain in them.**

**"But i was there and i saw you die,but you smiled and i..."Kagami stopped midsentance again.**

**I pulled her up and her head came up to my neck.**

**I stared down at her and she looked up at heart was racing and my pulse was doing the same.**

**She stared into my eyes with affection and i took no notice of the outside world as my eyes focused and i concentrated on her."I thought you dead,i cried all the time beacuse i knew i would never see you again yet im seeing you again,is this a dream?"She asked herself but i heard her.**

**"Dont worry Kagami it isnt"I told her as i picked her up and hugged her.**

**Her tiny little hands gripped round my chest as i felt her heart beat the same time as mine.**

**My arms gripped her body and didnt let go.**

**She wasnt crying anymore but her tears were still dripping down her she seemed not to care as she hugged i didnt care either as i hugged her.**

**"Kagami we need to see about getting that ponytail back together again"I whispered to her,i was blushing and i felt hot but i knew it didnt matter.**

**It didnt matter beacuase she smiled for the first time on was the cutest smile ive ever seen in my life and it made me smile back at her.**

**We were smiling at each other and out faces were our hearts were beating as one.**

**I saw Konata wink and me and do the thumbs up sign.**_She wont ever let this go will she?_**The bell rang and i revarted my gaze back to the beauty in my arms.**

**"See you later Mastu"she said as i put her down.**

**"See you later beatiful as i bent down and kissed her on the cheek.**

**She didnt say anything as she ran out the entire face red and embarrsed.**

**I turned round to the class to see everyone looking at me.**

**One by one they started clapping and cheering as i grinned at them.**

**"Mastu!Mastu!Mastu!"They cheered.**

**I turned round to see Konata behind me."Mastu you really like her dont you?"She said grinning and walked away leaving me tomato faced and embarrsed.**_Maybe i do love Kagami.I mean ive never felt this feeling it matter she probbley doesnt like me anyway._


	10. The not so special day

HUNTER KILLER PART10

On this bed I lay Losing everything I can see my life passing me by Was it all too much Or just not enough Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
>I will not die (I will not die) I will survive<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying.

**I ran through the ruin,bullets flying past me.I was sweating and bleeding from a dozen wounds but i knew it didnt that mattered was the kill.**

**I tunred round and lobbed a throw was perfect and it killed the people who were chasing me and as a bonus it also blocked the entrance.**

**A guard stood in front of me and fired his shotgun.I rolled sideways and advioded him.I wasnt even using adrenline yet and i had already killed a dozen people.**

**Now i knew why they were such easy kills.**

**I stepped into the corrider and six men were rushing towards me with swords.**

_Target number:6_

_Knives and body armour._

_Chance of success:56%_

_chance of success with adrenline:100%_

**I flew into the first guy and without straining i broke his neck and threw his body into another man.**

**I felt a knife being plunged into me but i didnt feel it as my knife went through the offenders brain and he collapsed to the floor his skull bleeding from a dozen places.**

_Activating adrenline._

**I felt a surge of power and everything was suddenly clear.**

**I saw a knife being thrown at me and in slow motion i caught the hilt and threw it back, the hit being driven into the others guys heart.**

**There was 2 guys left.**

**I pulled out my pistol and in relex i shot him, the first 9mm bullets punching through his chest and arms killing him instantly.**

**The final guy:**

**He was the leader of the what-looked-to the bodyguard unit and was probbely shocked as he saw me take down his men without a sweat i heard him shout at me and shot at my head.I dodged instantly and threw a kinfe.**

**He dogded it and threw it back at me.**

**I let the knife miss and i rushed at him,my combat kinfe drawn and ready in my hands.**

**He shot at me with his pistol and they bullets hit me and went into my body but i shrugged them off.**

**"Your inhuman"Was his final words before i kicked his helmet and blew his head off.**

**"This is too easy"I shouted before walking down the corrider to where my target was.**

**I entered the room and was greeted by a dark figure clad and in body armour.**

_Main target: heavily armoured caution recommened._

**The target shot and me and i dodged out the way,I pulled out my desert eagle and gun roared as the .50cal bullets hit the target...and pinged off."Well your a tough bugger"I said before the target jumped at me.**

**We grappeled for my combat kinfe.**

**The targets strength was the greater and i knew i would lose.I know the target was feelig victorious as the knife poulghed into my shoulder.**

**But i intended it to.**

**While the target was concentrating on the kinfe i managed to pull its helmet off.**

**"What the fuck?"I mumered as the helmet came off to reavel a purple ponytail and a face which was quite familer to me...It was Kagami.I couldnt do anything and my body had frozen.**

**Kagami knew this and pulled out her pistol.**

**"Ill never love you"She said before shooting me in the face.**

**ACT2**

**"KAGAMI!"i screamed as i woke up.I was sweating madly and my heart was beating so fast i hoped it would destroy itself.I never realised i could care for someone so much that i would have negative dreams about them.I knew it was a dream.**_Yeah someone tell your heart that._**I searched around the room for my guns but i realised there wasnt any.I jumped as Konata ran in the room a look of nervousness on her face.**

**"Whats up Mastu"she asked concerned."Nothing just the same dream again"I told her but she was still concerned."The one with Kagami right"She asked noticing me flinch at the Tsunderes thought for a moment before looking at me and grinning."If i told her this i bet a flag would be raised"She remarked."Get out!"I joked throwing a pillow at her.**

**I took a moment wondering why i was in Konatas it all started a month ago when since the authorites couldnt find my me that i had to be immedtaily offered up and since her house rules are loose i found it the best choice.I only stay the night and all my stuff such as money and equipment are in the basement.**

**I got dressed and walked to the otakus room,She was playing another one of her dating sims."Why dont you get a boyfriend?"I asked making her jump."Cant be bothered"She replied without even turning her head.**If i hadnt fallen for Kagami i wouldnt even be staying here.**"Well get downstairs,ill make breakfast today"I told her before walking down the had agreed to make the breakfast on a day for day one day she would make breakfast the next day i would make it.**

**I had finished making her breakfast and put it down before returning to me own,when she came down to eat.I noticied that she was extremely tired."Been up all night huh?"I asked nodded and sat down.I had finished making mine and sat down on the opposite a word to each other we started took Konata one bite of her breakfast before she complained."Er this tastes so bad,why dont we have anything normal like cereal"She whailed in protest."Because its bad for you and this stuff is the reason why im so big and strong"I told her gesturing to my arms started eating her breakfast shortly after that.**_She is kinda cute and she did let me stay here so i think i should thank her._**"Thanks for letting me stay over Konata,i mean its nice to be in a house where im not on my own"I thanked her.**

**"No problem"She replied.**_Shes thinking about something dodgy isnt she?_**My thoughts were spot on as she looked at me and grinned her catlike smile."You really do like Kagami dont you,but your afraid she will turn you down"She mentioned.I flinced and my cheek twitched."Yeah..i suppose so"I said before looking down,my face looked sad for a moment as i considered what she said.**_Maybe Kagami doesnt like me,maybe shes just using me,damm its difficult why am i thinking this?Do i love her?._**I felt a pair of arms linked around my chest and i looked up to find Konatas head on my shoulder."You know you really are adorable but your thoughts are easily read whens its about Kagami"She smiled.I smiled back and she retracted her arms and walked into the living room.**

**I finished my breakfast and followed her.I went into the room to find her on her phone,texting people.I knew better to interupt and turned on the tv.**

_**Today:**_

**_The boy known as Mastu has after a amazing tale survived._**

**_He is staying at a friends house after local authorties told him that since they couldnt find his house he needed to stay at a friends to register with the no news on his family,if he has one._**

**I switched off the tv and looked around to find Konata smiling."Well pour it out"I smiled at her.**

**"Since its saturday today,would you like to go to the mall today?"She asked.**

**"Buts its far away"I complained.**

**"But you can drive and your jeeps outside"She protested."Yeah but it doesnt mean i have to use it all the time"I replied knowing that i won the arguement."Did i tell you Kagamis going and she wants us to pick her and Tsukasa and Miyuki up?"She told me smiling as she played her trump card."You...win get in the jeep"I replied defeated.**_At least i get to see Kagami yayy!_

_ACT3_

**I drove smoothly through the roads and Konata was enjoying the fact that we went the only car or jeep in a traffic smooth driving skills made short work the jammed rounds.**

**We just simply advoided them.I knew my job as i cut round corners and drove between gaps.A normal person might think i had a death wish but to me this was easy...too easy.I heard the sirens of a police car and i knew it was headed for me."Mastu maybe we should slow down"Konata suggested.I never took that the switch on my jeep suddenly became invisable to everyone.**

**"How the..."Konata remarked noticing that we were invisable and the police soon called off the chase due to a "ghost jeep"."Stealth tech gotta love it"I grinned.**

**"Oh look wre already here"Konata shouted happily pointing to the figures of the three girls standing outside the hiiragis household.**

**"Shouldnt we turn off the stealth?"She suggested."Okay!"I replied turning off the stealth.**

**I poked my head out the window and shouted."Hey if you want to go the mall nows the time!"The girls notcied and headed towards my jeep.**

**They got sat in the middle of the back seats while Tsukasa and Miyuki sat on the sides while I was in the drivers seat and Konata was on the seat opposiste me being the only one of out the girls able to read maps while driving.**

**"How did you get here so fast"Asked Kagami."Becuase he wanted to suprise you"Konata whispered thinking that i wouldnt be able to hear."And Konata just volunterred to be the first person to try out my new ejection seats"I remarked shutting down thier convosation."Anyway shouldnt you buy us all something today"Miyuki leaned over to my seat in the front."And makes sure Kagamis is special shes ready to fall for you"She whispered making sure no-one else could hear."Roger that good job i always travel with a few hundread thousand yen in my pocket"I grinned."Can we get going now"Kagami said.I looked at her in the mirror noticing that she had a cleverage,but it wasnt that which caught me in the middle seat was a beautiful lady with a ponytail.**

**Kagami looked gorgeous today and Konata noticed my face growing redder and redder."Hey Kagami he thinks you look sexy today"Konata managed to say before my hand caught her mouth."Kagami you look gorgeous today"I commented trying not to show her my face which was now redder than the sun.**

**"Thanks Mastu i did my ponytail for you"Kagami replied happily.**_God shes so cute._**"Get in there!"I heard the blue haired otaku mumble.**

**I ignored her and put my foot down on the pedal."Mall here we come!"**


	11. Singing

HUNTER KILLER PART11

Location:Mall

Time:Not important.

Threats?:None.

**I walked through the mass of people with the girls behind me.**_I think they see reason when its me being in front._**I pushed easily through the crowds,I attracted a few looks but they turned away when they saw the look on my face.**_I will kill you if you try to intervene._**I went straight through a line of people and a man pushed me out the way."Hey piss off!"He shouted at me.I suddenly felt really angry and my knuckles flared red.I was about to hit him."Hey Mastu stop!"Kagami shouted behind me.I looked at her."This fuck pushed me"I looked shocked and i realised i had scared her."Mastu maybe you should calm down"She whimpered,fear in her voice.**_Shit._**I turned to the man."I apolgise for pushing into you"I remarked ice in my voice,he turned away and went with the crowd as it started moving.**_But how was Kagami?._

**I turned round to find that she had gone.**_Suppose its just me._**I didnt look for her,my heart wasnt in it and I knew she would just be angry,I felt kinda bad.I mean i scared her and didnt apolgise.**_Shit i think ive blown it._**I didnt know what to do with myself so i just walked around the shops.I didnt buy anything of course,I wasnt thinking properley.**

**25Mins later.**

**My phone bleeped and I jumped.I was sitting on a bench and the people around looked at me.I wanted to shout at them but found out that I couldnt.**_What the fuck?_**I managed to raise my fist at them and they cleared off after that.I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.I checked messages and there was a text from Tsukasa.**

**"Hey Mastu Kagami seems to be sad for some reason,and she doesnt want to talk about it you have any idea?"**

**I texted back.I bascially told her everything that happened and turned my phone off.I wasnt in the mood for any texting right now and a call would just piss me off.**

**I got up and walked around till i found a poster.**

**"Singing contest 13:00 sing any song and win prizes.**_Well I can sing and I like the idea of "prizes"._**I read the note at the bottom.**"**You need to be signed in,places to go for xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"**_Well I suppose I might aswell sign up for this._**I headed off to the nearest signing up place.I passed beauty shops but I couldnt see any of my friends anywhere.I walked past the jelewary place but I still couldnt see them.**_Forget them concentrate on the objective._**And concentrate I did.I soon reached the stall with a light jog.**

**As I neared it i could see looks being thrown in my direction.I was about to shout at those people when I heard the stall people calling out to me."Hey is your name Mastu,the kid who got shot and survived?"The stall manager asked excitedly.I walked up to him and pulled up my sleves exposing the scars on my arms and I also gave him a glimpse of the long blood wound on my neck,he looked really excited now.**

**"We will enter you as just Mastu right?"He asked."Yeah"I replied."What song will you be singing"He questioned."My own Im calling it HUNTER KILLER"I told him observing the large look of suprise on his face and he didnt speak anymore as a bell rang the time was 13:00 and I needed to get to the place.**

**"Here follow me ill make sure you through"The guy said putting on a burst of speed as we walked towards the singing place...thing.**

**"I would catch a grenade for you!"**_Makes me ears bleed._

**"Baby baby baby ohhhh"**_Why is Justin bieber still alive?_

**"Ohh you touch me tra laaa laaaa"**_Just disturbing._

**And so the songs went on,half of them were being sung terraibley or were just terraible.**

**"Ladies and Gentelmen please welcome the boy who saved his friends !"The Pa address system roared.A cheer went out and I stepped onto the stage,my eyes searched for threats but there was none.I turned my head towards the crew and asked for a guitar and it flew through the air and I picked it up.**

**My full height was reavalled and I took my jacket off, the girls went hysteric as my muscles became apparent.**

**"Before I sing this song,I would like to say a few words"I took off my tshirt and pointed to my shoulder which was shot."Just to make sure people believe me,this is the bullet wound".I shouted making a cheer come out from the crowd of people.I felt neverous and my arms were shaking worst of all I couldnt find my friends anywhere.I was sweating and knew I had to sing before people got bored but I had to say one last thing."If your out here Kagamai...this song is dedicated to you...my best friend".**

**I stepped onto the front of the stage and started the intro of the song it was a light tune and I had won to begin with."This is called Hunter killer and its kinda sad but I hope you enjoy it!"I screamed.**

**The crowd roared and cheered at the same time as I began singing.**

_**Stood,there i was.**_

**_Motionless in death._**

**_I didnt know what to do..._**

**_Then I saw you_**

**_I was reborn._**

**_I no longer kill._**

**_I live for you babe._**

**_They all feared me._**

**_Hunter killer was my name.I gave people the chills and the contracters the thrills._**

**_But im no longer that man,babe._**

**_My guns always roared._**

**_The bullets always hit._**

**_But know they no longer do._**

**_Because I live for you...babe._**

**_My 50. was my only friend._**

**_But now my heart beats again._**

**_I live for you...babe._**

**_*Music._**

**_All I could do...was to wander in pain._**

**_But know...I found heart beats again._**

**_Before I was a different man._**

**_All I could do was kill._**

**_My heart grew cold and all I could feel was...RAGE!_**

**_My anger spilt blood and I got paid._**

**_But seeing you was worth the pain of a thousand bullets._**

**_I struggled and needed somebody who would be with me._**

**_And I found you...You!...YOU!_**

**_I could never feel pain,becuase it wasnt my way._**

**_But when I saw you,I I felt something._**

**_It was Love and its what I saw in gave it to me._**

**_I now feel it._**

**_NOW I LOVE YOU!._**

**_All I ever want is...You._**

**My throat ached and my muscles burned as I finished playing.I bowed and the crowd roarded thier biggest yet.I looked happy and smiled and even waved at the crowd but I wasnt happy.I walked down the stage and walked into the large group of people."Please no attention"I had to beg to get everyone off me.**

**23Mins later.**

**I was sitting in the back of the hall where the stage was as they announced the winners.**

**"This is to announce the winners of this years singing contest,The winners are delcared from the top three and were chosen by the crowd".Everyone one was nervous in anticaption and I even stood up so I could see,the Pa system roared again."In third place is...Hiraki.R!".The crowd cheered and appluased but I knew who they were wating person who was in third place looked abit deppressed as she walked up and got her prize but it wasnt much and she stomped off embarrsed probbley.**_Next!_**"In second place we have...Nagase.T!"The speakers announced and there was the usual reaction from the I couldnt hear them,as I felt sharp pain enter my head and realised I was in love.I groaned and held my head in my hands."In first place...this may come as a suprise or not as a suprise but we have our winner for this year!"The crowd started clapping and the tension was in the air as everyone awaited the result."And the winner is...Mastu!"The crowd roared and made a aisle for me as I walked to the stage.**

**The manager gave me my trophy."They have some questions to ask so you better smile and wave,while answering them"He told me in a advice sort of way.I turned round and held my prize high.**_Hmm a few million yen,sounds like ive won the lottorey._**I felt nervous and my hands were shaking while my migrain got nobody noticied,they were too excited anyway."Okay questions anybody"I shouted pumping my fist in the air.A sea of fists replied alongside cheering.**

**"Who was the song for?".**

**"How did you do it?".  
>"Whos the lucky girl?".<strong>

**"Unfortuanlty I cant tell you because its embarrasing".I told them,Everyone looked unhappy and there were a few cries."But I love her very much"I said before walking off the stage and disappering into the maze of people in the mall.**

**Nobody ever even saw me as I ran silently through the and turning through people beofore they even knew I was there.**_Gotta get to the jeep._**I arrived at the parking space to find my jeep parked there,but none of my friends were there.**_Shit! phone_.**I grabbed my phone and turned it on,before looking at the messages ,there were a few,I quickly looked through them.**

**"Heading to the singing contest"Konata.**

**"Goinging to the singing"Tsukasa.**

**"Apparently your singing so Ill see you there"Miyuki.**

**But there were no texts or even calls from Kagami and I felt terriable.**Well at least I won,but at what cost?

**I called Konata to make sure they would come so I could drive them home.**

***Beep*Beep*Beep***

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello its me Mastu"**

**"Oh right congratulations on the singing,we were all there and I think Kagami cried".**

**"I didn see you there".**

**"Really we were right at the front".**

**"Oh sorry".**

**"Kagami wanted to tell you something but you dissaperred"**

**"Sorry but I need you at the car park so I can drive you lot home".**

**"On our way...bye!"**

**"Bye"**

**At least Kagami wasnt angry at me but what was she crying for?**

**I knew why when they came.**

**I was sitting in the came listening to the radio when I heard a knock on the window.**

**Konata was standing,there waving at me smiling.I put down the windscreen and poked my head out.I saw Miyuki aswell but the twins wernt there."Hey wheres the twins?"I asked trying to hide my nervousness the two girls didnt notice it...thankfully."Oh theyre going on the train home since Kagami didnt want to see you"Konata replied trying not to hurt my feelings.**_No point my feelings are hurt anyway._

**"Get in"I said coldly and the two girls got in apparently I looked angry enough that they sat in the backseats.I started the motor and the engine roared.**_Man I love my jet engine._**I accerlated out the carpark and flew down the road,the girls behind me were clingling on to dear life."Mastu I know your angry but can you slow down before you kill us all!"Miyuki screamed.I heard her and slowed down."Sorry I wasnt thinking properly".I apolisgised slowing down.I wasnt thinking I could think of was Kagami.**_What did I do wrong?What did I do wrong?What did I do wrong?_**I grew angry and punched the windscreen.I didnt shatter it since I was using my full power."Mastu calm down!"Konata shouted."Why she doesnt love me does she!"I replied.I felt my mind spinning and my eyes started to water.**_She really doesnt love me does she?._**I pulled the car into Miyukis drive and unlocked the doors."I suppose Ill see you then"I said as Miyuki clambered out and ran to her home."Hope you feel better!"She shouted and waved,I couldnt wave back but Konata did."Thanks"I mumbled before driving back to Konatas-no my new home so I could get some sleep and something to eat.I realised I had been going for 10hours without eating.**

**We arrived at the house and Konata ran out,unlocking the house door.**

**I closed the door and used the electronic lock.**

**I walked inside and sat down on the sofa.**

**"Hey Mastu"Konata asked.**_How the hell did she get there?_**"Yes?"I answer sadly.I turned my head to find out that she was in her sleeping clothes already.**_She must be tired._**"Why are you so upset?"She asked concerned."Oh its nothing"I lied badly."Its about Kagami isnt it?"She replied seeing through my lie.**_Dammit how come I cant lie when its about Kagami!_**"Yeah?"I said,sitting up,my eyes were starting to feel wartery again and I felt my heart beat faster when I thought about the purple headed girl."Why?"that was all the otaku could say and I saw the confusion in her voice."She doesnt love me..I made her cry today and I feel so bad about it"I confessed,true saddness in my voice."She cried because your song touched her deeply,and she went for the train because she didnt want you to see her like that"Konata replied.I got was she was saying and felt like a fool.**

**I cried becuase I realised I loved Kagami too much to let her go.**

**And in the end.I needed her more than anything.**

**But I needed my friends aswell.**


	12. Hell is always around the corner

HUNTER KILLER PART12

**I woke up to a cold black room with lights hanging above me.**_Where the fuck am I?._**I looked around to see a medical device linked up to something.**_What the fuck?_**I squinted my eyes and found the view was almost pitch black."Where the fuck am I?"I shouted into the darkness.**

**The room was suddenly illuminated with light.I had to blink a few times.**_This is just wierd._**It took a few seconds for me to realise that there was people in the room.I looked at them and saw a face I never thought I would see again...the big smiled at me.I felt nervous but forced myself not to show stood infront of him were 4 armed guards and a host of medical people were at computers.**_Shit Im in a test subject room._**"What do you want from me"I looked at him coldly.**

**He smiled at me again."You really dont knew why your here do you...look around"He grinned at me with a smile that made my blood turn to ice.I looked around to...find my entire body hooked up to wires that were leading into numerous large consoles."So Im a test subject"I forced myself to look at him."Your here because my prized sniper couldnt kill you and your here so I can watch you murder the people you hold most dear to yourself"The big guy shouted at me.**_What is he on about..oh shit he means Konata and the others._**"Why?Ive served you loyally and Ive killed so many for you"I pleaded desperate to draw his attention away."Why? because you were never supposed to have friends".He shouted again.**_I get it hes pissed._**"Well fuck you then"I mutterd."NO FUCK YOU!"He shouted as his hand pulled at a lever.**

**I stared in horror as the wires leading into my body grew blue.**_Telsa..._**.The blue electricity reached me and set my body into thrashing pain.I screamed and screamed at the never ending pain."AHHHHHHHHHHH"I kept shouting as the Big guy merley laughed.**

**He left me as I watched my body die on me.**

**I knew this was the end.**_No it isnt._**"What?"The blue wires intesified the pain and I knew that I had failed in life.**

_**Situation critical:Unleash the power.**_

**All of a sudden the pain subsided and I felt nothing.**

**I started to see everything in slowmotion.**_What the hell?._**I felt power and threw the cables off me.**

**They detonated agasint a nearby it and revealing a escape route.**_The sewers..._

**I crawled through raw shit.**

**I saw markings and then a manhole.**

**I crawled up and I found myself in a armoury.**

**I looked at the stockpile.**_Mp5s,shotguns and a rpg._**I loaded them onto a combat harness I found and walked out the door.**_Its payback time._

**I killed myfirst guard without stopping.**

**I fired on the move,every bullet hitting its mark and I watched the people go down in a sea of blood.**

**A arm gripped me from behind and I threw the guard over he could hit the ground I stabbed him with a combat died,I turned round to find a exit.I saw a sign that read that the hq room was only a few metres away.**

**I came up to the door and it was heavily reinforced.I knew I couldnt break though it with my what did I bring a rpg for if I wasnt going to use it?.I loaded the rocket and shot blew the door open and I lept inside firing my gun into the went into slowrelex as I saw the guards rushing towards me.I fired at them and the first ones went down in a hail of bullets.**

**I saw a few others and went to kill them but before I could my head was knocked agaisnt the wall.**

**I looked around to see who did it and I saw a large figure clad in body armour and wielding a huge machine step out the smoke.**_Hmmm a juggernaut._**I threw a knife at it but the hilt snapped as it made fired and I rolled out the fist pummeled the computer monitor next to me and I ran accross the narrowley missing my head.**

**One smacked into my shoulder and I fell to the ground.**

**A giant hand picked my up and started to strangle supply of air was running out and it looked like I had come all this way just to fail.**_Looks his head is vunrable._**I kicked out with both my feet,stunning him.I backed away and lowered my shoulder.**_This is crazy but I do crazy._**I charged at the juggernaut screaming a warcry."Arggghhhhhhhhhhh"I screamed as my shoulder connected with his head.**

**I fell to the ground and a head plooped beside me.I had killed it and the suit of armour just stood was to massive to be moved...even in death.**_I have so got to get myself one of them._

**I stood up and went to look at the security feeds.**

**I went through the checks and learned that the Big guy had headed out in a massive armour convoy complete with a T90 tank as his command what caught my eye was what was on the roof..."Helicopter pad...Im starting to enjoy this"I grinned to myself as I headed up to the roof leaving a scene of death and destruction behind me.**

**I reached the top of the stairs and ducked as a searchlight lit up the roof.**

**I crawled behind a stack a boxes and assessed the situation.**_Six guards,one searchlight,mi24attack helicopter and crew._**I countinued crawling until I was behind the was preparing to take off.**_Wait for it..wait for it._**The crew countinued thier checks and the mi24 started to liftoff.I silently ran up to the helipad and jumped off the roof.I flew through the air and my hands touched the skids on the departing helicopter.**

**Part2 Stowaway**

**I saw the sceneary of the city,Huge buildings rushed past me and I could feel the slipstream starting of gnaw and my arms.I pulled myself up and balancing I gripped the cargo door and opened it before leaping inside.I glanced around to find out a mounted minigun on the other side of the flightdeck.**_That might come in handy._**I had dropped my weapons when I had hung onto the skids but I still had my kinfe.**

_"_**Who the hells that,identify youself"A voice shouted and I realised I had been thinking I rolled fowards as a bullet hit the fulsalage behind me.I kicked out and the man lost his footing,"Sorry but your grounded"I said to him as I threw him out the screamed as he went on his one-way trip to the ground.I opened the door leading into the cockpit and silently assassinated the pilot.I climbed into his seat and opened the window throwing him out before realising that there was one more person to gunner.I pulled out my knife and threw knife hit the man in the back of the neck and he collapsed backwards.**

**I glanced at the cockpit displays and saw that the convoy wasnt far away.**

**I looked out the window and saw that this flying tank was armed.I piled on the speed and armed the weapon systems,I turned the helicopter into a 130 degree turn and flew lower until I could hear the traffic.I looked at the gps and the convoy was only a few miles it was on this motorway.**

**"Its payback time"I shouted flying ever closer in my flying tank.**

**Part3 Angel of death.**

**The convoy surged towards its I was closing the distance before I could fire I heard a loud voice on my frequecny."Attention unidentifed aircraft you are flying in japanese territory stare you intenions and fly on a course 1.8.0 or you will be fired upon"The voice said as the sky lit up as searchlights beamed onto my helicopter."Go to hell"I replied before throwing the headset out the window.**

**The sky lit up with flames and the cockpit went red with missle locks as I flew towards the Big guy and his convoy.**

**"Warning missle lock...warning missle lock"The screen flashed at me as I dived in.**

**I saw the first jeeps and opened fired with my rocket rockets blew the jeeps to bits as I found my next target.A truck.I thumbed the stick and a stream of bullets came out the mi24s nose cannon lighting up the truck and igniting it in a ball of fire.**

**"WARNING MISSLE INBOUND!"I pressed the button and flares streaked out.**

**"Missle advoided".**_GOOD._**I hunted the convoy under a wall of flak and missles.**

**Wherever I saw a jeep,I incinerated it with I saw a group of vehicles I destroyed them with a rocket I still couldnt find the tank.**

**I saw it and opened the speed as it went into a tunnel.I guided the helicopter rush of traffic was getting louder and louder inside the I didnt care.**

**I saw the tank.**

**I pressed a switch and a diamond appeared on the tank."LOCK ACHIEVED"I fired the missle and it went striaght,it streaked towards the tank but it hit a car at the last second.I knew I coudlnt kill the big bastad with missles so I decided to follow it out the tunnel.**

**I came out.A explosion hit the cockpit and smoke started to come out the instruments.I ignored the flashing red signs and concentrated on my objective.**

**It was heading towards a bridge and I hit the deck.**

**Flying at 20 feet off the ground I dodged 125mm fire from the tank.I came up to the bridge.I waited until it filled up the cockpit view.I pulled up out of my suicide run and fired the last of my thin missles streaked towards the brigde as I flew up parrell to the brigde as it collapsed.I saw the tank fly past as it fell into the ground below.**

**I patted myself on the back and flew make myself happy I played "Angel of death"on the speakers.**

**I flew past office buildings and past motorways without them ever knowing I was there.**

**23Mins later.**

**I flew so close to the ground I could lean out and touch the buidlings but doing that would mean I would die in a very explosive fashion.**

**"WARNING MISSLE LOCK"**_What?_**A missle was heading straight for me and the alram bleeped again 5times quickly.I had six missles heading for me and I had run of out flares.**

**The first one missed by a inch.I banked and the second flew over the wingtip.I flew inbetween buildings and three missles hit a shopping last one was coming for me and I knew I couldnt dodge it.I sweated and knew this was the least I had saved me friends and killed the Big guy.**_At least Im going out with a bang._

**"Flares ready"The countermeasures worked and the missle corkscrewed past the cockpit before detonating.I didnt even have time to work out what was going on before the air around went black with japanese armed forces had arrived and I was thier target.**

**The cockpit lit up with smoke and I couldnt breath as my helicopter was being torn apart.**_Shit shit shit._**I tried to evade the wall of flak but before I could the helicopter started spinning around and the controls wernt working.I tried to regain control of the rapidly falling helo but I couldnt.**

**I crashed into a wood and stumbled out.**

**Ironically I was near Konatas house.**

**I stumbled out and walked towards the house.**_Not today._

**Part4:Home.**

**I knocked on the door,my battarded hand hurt as I door opened and I was greeted by a suprised okatu."Mastu!"She screamed in suprise before throwing herself in my arms."We all thought you were dead"She whimpered."Hush dont worry it will take alot of finish me"I realeased herself from the hug and stared in horror at the sight of my battarded body."Let me guess...you were to do with that helicopter right?"She said unsuprised."They were coming to kill all of you"I replied and told her the entire story.**

**"So thats what happended then?"She questioned,amazed at the story I told her."Yeah"I replied feeling didnt say anything.**_Maybe I should just go to bed,I mean I have had a pretty fun day today._**"Im going to bed now"I said leaving the otaku on her own.**

**"So hes still here then"Kagami said.**

**"Yeah do you miss him"**

**"Yeah I really like him and he did all of that for us"She replied.**

**I turned off the hacking device.I had tapped the houses phones,I had listened to Konata talking to Miyuki first,Tsukasa second and now Kagami.**

**I still couldnt stop thinking about her,even as I closed my eyes and preparded to go to sleep.**

**The door opened and Konata switched the light on."Whats up"I asked tiredly."Im cold and since Yutaka is away and Dads at a night club...I was wondering if I could...sleep with you."She asked embarrsed.**

**"Sure" I replied opening the got in.**

**"You know Kagami really has missed you"She asked.**

**"I miss her too,my every thought is about her"I replied.**

**"How cute and was your song really for her"She whispered.**

**"Yes and Im going to sleep now...goodnight Konata"I whispered.**

**"Goodnight Mastu"Came the reply as I shut my eyes and went to sleep.**

**My thoughts were still on Kagami.**


	13. Truths

HUNTER KILLER PART13

*Notes.

This is all about Mastu and whats hes done in his life.I wouldnt call this happy or anything so when I upload the next chapter feel free to skip to this chapter does hold some certain infomation.

_Pherhaps Ive always been this way,everyday my friends ask me if I miss my parents or family.I reply no becuase I never knew them so I dont really care._

_I was born this was._

_I was born a killer,bred to feel nothing but anger and rage._

_But I overstepped my boundries and my contracter failed to kill I dont know what to do with myself._

_My four friends._

_Konata,Tsukasa,Miyuki and Kagami._

_Im suprised I have friends after all I have murderd people for the sake of money since I was dont know that at all or they probbley wont even talk to me anymore._

_Prehaps its the way I am that suits ,ruthless and tough but they seem to see something else in me._

_I dont know and I doubt I ever will._

_I suppose since Im on Konatas computer typing this in I might aswell write something about them._

_Konata:This girl is quite pretty and she has let me stay at her house until Im a proper short and a otkau but shes my friend and was the first to really open up to me._

_Miyuki:What can I say?The goddess of moe and really pretty with the biggest bust size ever and a good body,shes a great friend and will do I didnt fancy Kagami I would have been with this still I love her for what she is and she has helped me through some bad points._

_Tuskasa:She is a great person but rather clumsy,I dont know her that well but well enough to count her as a has been through some times with me and I like her as a person._

_Kagami:Shes so pretty and smart.I took a bullet for her and Ill do it again if I have to save her.I dont know what my feelings are for her,I kissed her on the lips but that was to save her aswell._

_I think I love her but does she love me back?._

_Anyway Ive come this far without dying._

_I know that one day I will be able to tell them straight and clean about my life._

_But until then "No"._

_A few other things._

_I can finally put away my guns now and end my big guy is dead after his tank took a nasty fall of a bridge.I killed him to save my friends and maybe they will thank me one day._

_Anyway I dont need to kill anymore and I dont want to._

_Maybe one day I will settle down with Kagami._

_One day..._


	14. HIJACKING

HUNTER KILLER PART14

4Years ago:

Location:North Korea.

**The noise of the engines drowned out anything that could have been a we all knew what we signed up for.**_230Million yen baby!._**It was just me and a few seals or maybe even SAS but I was there with the worlds ?Becuase Im that good."2Miles to drop"The speakers shouted and the ramp went down.A sea of bullets was greeting us and flares were being constantly dropped to advoid getting hit by sam missles.I noticed the looks on the specail forces faces when they saw that we were being dropped into were scared and wondered if they would ever get out alive.**

**I was scared and I didnt care.I had nothing to go back to anyway.**

**"Feeling scared ladies?"I smirked at them.A few men went red and turned away.**

**I walked over to the edge of the ramp and clipped my parachute.I checked my weapons and ammo.**_Alls good._**Grenades and pistols were in my belt while the assualt rifle was on my back along with the supplies.I was ready to drop.**

**"Attention 1mile to drop all units final check".I checked my weapons and turned the safteys men around me were doing the same and compared to me,they were clumsy.**_And I though that they were pros at this._**I walked onto the ramp and stared down into the land off and bullets were being thrown around everywhere and holes were all over the aircraft.I unclipped my pistol and shot at missles that were coming to close.**

**I saw a redtipped one coming towards me and I shot at the missle corkscrewed out the way and exploaded.**

**"10 SECONDS TO DROP ALL UNTIS BEGIN DROPPING PHASE".I stepped into position and raised my arms ready to drop into hell.**

**"10 SECONDS!"I lifted my head.**

**"9 SECONDS!"I clipped my pistol back in.**

**"8 SECONDS"I glanced round to see determined men next to me.**

**"7 SECONDS"I put my arms back down and walked fowards.**

**"6 SECONDS!"The flak started to intensify.**

**"5 SECONDS!"I opened my mouth to check that the air was still breathable,It was.**

**"4 SECONDS!"Everyone looked fowards.**

**"3 SECONDS!"The combined force of people stepped onto the lowered ramp.**

**"2 SECONDS!"The air wasnt full of flak or bullets anyone.**

**"1 SECOND!"It was full of determination.**

**"DROP".We ran fowards and as a team dropped into hell.**

**The docks:**

**I rolled fowards as I hit the off my parachute I pulled out my assault rifle and scanned for targets.**_None...Maybe this is too easy._**"Jack hammer here...in position commence assault".I spoke into the mic-piece that was in my mouth.I was greeted by sounds of battle all around they were just a dock was the real target.**

**Running fowards I pulled out a grenade and stormed into the main exploision took out a room of sleeping officers.I machine gunned the sleeping quaters as I neared my first objective.**_The maps._**I reached the map room and slit the guards throat before chucking out a flashbang behind deafening noises dettereded any pursuit and I opened the briefcase that was stashed inside the room.I scanned through.**_Not in 3? 4 and 1? the main docks._**I hurled myself out the window and my reactions slowed as I saw a patrol in mid hand found my pistol and I gunned them down before hitting the floor with a roll.**

**I ran through the various pens,destroying as much as I could and killing anyone within I found my target:The nuclear of the art with 47missles on board.**_Gotta make a big bang right?._

**My feet started to run and I sprinted towards the black image.**_Almost there._**I felt machine gun fire pass in front and behind me but I ignored it.**

**I lept into the water.A bullet zoomed past my face and clipped my came out and the pain was staggering as I hit the ..But I had to ignore that aswell.**

**I was nearing the sub.I dived underwater and almost touched it before the I felt a vibration in the water.**

**The propellers started to turn and the world went black.**

**Present day:Japan.**

**I screamed and woke hands flailed around and they found something.I lifted the object up in the air and almost crushed it."Get the hell off me!"A unfamiler voice screamed and I opened my eyes to find my hands crushing a small pink haired girl.I let go and stood room was unfamiler and so was the girl.**_Wait have I have met her before?._

**_"_Hey Mastu your awake and wait what?"A familer voice shouted as Konata ran into the room.I looked at her and saw that she was in her school uniform."I thought we had the day off"I asked her."Its tuesday you fool and what the hell happened?"Konata demanded at the sight of the little girl looking beatan."I had a bad dream and my hands crushed the first object they could find"I tried to explain but the look on the otakus eyes told me that I had to do more than explain."Im sorry Ill fix you up"I offered grabbing the medicpack next to my bed.**

**15Mins of medical care and stuff later.**

**The doorbell rang and 3girls that I knew ran into the room."Hey Mastu why arnt you dressed?"Kagami asked as my eyes found her."I thought we had a day off today"I replied blushing at the same time as her."Sorry that I forget to tell you but you kinda slept the whole way through yesterday".Miyuki butted in."Oh right I suppose I better get dressed then"I said before walking up the stairs.**

**"Kagami you were next to him the whole time!"."You would like him dressed like THAT wouldnt you?"."You were red the entire time!".**

**I smiled as my friend bickered amoungest themselevs.**_Only friends can do that._**I was about to get dressed when my phone bleeped.**

**It was a text message.**

**"Dear dickface.**

**You are dead.**

**Not a cage match this time you little shit."**

**I felt angry and my firsts temperautre seemed to hotten as I put on my normal clothes.**

**I walked downstairs...still angry and the girls were suprised."Mastu you need to get dressed!".Kagami shouted,rushing to me looking worried."Im not going today I have some unfinsed buisnness"I replied in a cold accent.I felt her cuddle me."Please dont go...you dont need to".The tsundere wailed."Look at the time your going to be late...Ill drive you lot to school".I said qucikly calming down at the pretty girl before me.**

**"Mastu pleasee..."Came Kagamis final reply to me.I picked her up in my arms and walked towards the front door with the other girls falling behind."Can you drive Yutaka to school too?".Konata asked almost fearfully."Yeah whatever I said as I opened the side door and put Kagami in.**

**I jumped into the drivers seat and the doors all quickly closed.**

**"Your school here we come!"I shouted as I backed out the driveway and floored the accelaration down.**

**:At the school gates.**

**"Have a good day!"I shouted cheerfully as the four girls walked off to wasnt there.**_She was using the other door wasnt she?._

**_Motorway:_**

**The traffic was going pretty slowly so I pulled my phone out and rang a number that I never thought I would use.**

**Way back in korea a guy I served with gave me a number which I could use to call a favour for.I rang him.**

**"Hello?**

**"Its Mastu"**

**"Havent seen you in a bit**

**"Havent seen you either...tell me remember that sixth former that I beat a check list on him".**

**"...Hes in plane heading for amercia.**

**"Good now for the favour".**

**"What do you need?**

**"I need a c46 fully fuled up with droptanks and a samlauncher".**

**"You have a few hours before they find out get to xxxxxxxxxxairbase quickly.**

**"Thanks man".**

**I was intending to do my craziest thing I like crazy.**

**Part2:Hijacking.**

** The searchlights criscrossed the ground as my jeep sped along the runway.A single c46 was taking off with its ramp down and I headed for it.**

**Bullets hit the ground but I floorded down and in on time I was near the ramp.**

**The jeeps tyres skidded as they started to lose grip on the ramp but they eventaully clawed they way ramp closed just in time as I opened the door and stepped out.**

**I headed for the plane was empty apart from me and the pilots.I grabbed two parachutes and walked onto the flight deck.I pulled out my pistol and pressed it onto the the back of the co pilots neck.**

**"This is a highjack...dont do anything stupid put on this parachute and jump out".I said firmly and they did just that.**

**I gained the controls and set a new heading as two white dots faded away.**

**Current time to target:1hour.**


	15. AKULA

Hunter Killer part15

C46 STATS

_An experimental transport plane/gunship._

**Speed:650mph**

**same length as a c5 galaxy.**

**Eight engines,and 4 90mm cannons in 2 gun turrets.(Remote controlled).**

**The engines hummed and rain splatted agaisnt the cockpit window as I flew to the target area.**

**I checked the gps for the fourth time.I was less than 10minutes away and I needed to get ready.**

**I put the controls on auto pilot and walked out the door to check everything was fine,my boots clicked on the metal floor as I walked towards the cargo hold.I passed the fire control room,everything was in stand down mode.I passed the inner fuel tanks and turned the fuel lines on so I wouldnt run out of gas.I countined my walk and passing through the deck found my missle launcher.I picked it up.**_Hmm this looks badass I better load it._**I shoved the missle in and heard a confirming beep that it was armed.I walked into the main hold and saw my jeep still parked there.**_Shit I havent clamped it down._**I got a rope and clamped the jeep heavy wires and clamps came jeep was now firmly in position to drop.I opened the door and got out some food to eat.I placed the rucksack containg the food on the floor and went inside the jeep.**_Wheres my guns?_

**I turned the insight light on and the inside of the jeep was lit,I could see and picked up the backpack which had my guns in.I slung it over my shoulder and reached into the pocket which held my destert eagle in.I put the pistol in my pocket and clambered when I noticied that another door was was with me."WHOS THERE!"I shouted as the echo rounded off the plane and came back to me.I walked about searching for the mystery person.**

** I pulled out my pistol and stealthily walked down the cargo hold,my footsteps couldnt be heard as I checked everyhold.**_Hold 1 no,Hold 2 no,Hold 3&4 the hell is this person or is it a ghost._**That brought a few hairs standing up.I hate ghosts since I cant kill them.I heard a door being opened.I walked towards it,the door closed but not before a flash of purple caught my eye.I put a round into the top of the door to scare the thing out."If you dont come out now the next round will be much lower"I commanded clearly and coldly so the thing could hear me.**_No reply._

**I aimed again pointing the gun at the middle of the door so I would kill whatevers hand tightened on the trigger.**_Goodbye whatevers in there._**"Incoming call,incoming call!"The automated systems screamed.**_SHIT!._**I turned and ran towards the cockpit area.**

**1MIN OF INTENSE RUNNING LATER!**

**I sat in the pilots alarm was a false one.I was pretty pissed but now I was at the destination.I scanned the rader and saw that it was a military escort and a military transport I was after.**_This may cause a problem but nothing will stop me._**The radio came into life since I set it to the global headlines news,A big story was on its way and I listend in.**

**_"Today the North Koerans anncounce that thier latest nucleat submarine the "Akula"or Russian for shark will be shown on live broadcast to the world under a heavy military will take place in 15mins near the island of huit gang._**

**The "Akula"was the sub I had failed to sink all those years ago.**_Well looks like its time for take2._**I turned away from the air convoy and aimed my plane at the demostartion point.**_Today will be one to remember._

**I walked into the fire control room and armed the guns.I turned on the missle display systems and opened the flares key so they would go off automatically."Akula here I come!"I said coldly.**

**Part2:Akula.**

**Burst of flak hit the cockpit as I drew in closer to my prey."Missle alert!"Came the reply but the flares had already gone on.**_I havent got all day._**I wrestled with the controls as I brought the heavy transport down to 105 feet.I could see the waves and most of all I could see "Akula".**

**The black stain on my pride was drawning air stank of gunpowder and there were holes everywhere.A normal attack pilot would have turned back by I didnt...this was about revenge.**

**Another round of flak hit the aircraft and I felt the controls slip for a second."Ahhh!"I heard a yelp."Who the fucks there!"I screamed.I heard running as a pair of small shoes hit the the metal floor over and over sound of soft shoes strking metal was getting sound reached the cockpit door and I pulled out my pistol."Can I come in?"Asked a familer voice."Come in and I might not kill you"I replied coldly as the flak got worse and the flares were popping out like mad.**

**The figure entered and I gasped."Kagami!"**_What the hell is she doing here?._**I stared at the purple haired girl standing before was very scared and I could see that she wasnt enjoying this."What the hell are you doing here!"I shouted making my voice heard over the sound of flak and explosion.**

**"Mastu Im so sorry I just wanted to see what you were up to..."She almost cried but I stopped here."Kagami now is not the time,If you want to get out of here alive then help me"I looked at me.I could see tears in her eyes."Yes Ill help you"She finally relented."Get on the controls and put this on"I commanded giving her my body armour.**

I then ran out of the cockpit room and jumped onto the fire control chair."Hey Mastu what do I do?"Kagami asked sounding confused."Circle the big black submarine long enough for me to sink it!"I shouted into the mike.

**The plane started to circle.I looked at the crosshairs and hit the activate button.**

**TURRET1:READY  
>TURRET2:READY.<strong>

_Lets bring the pain._

**My first rounds hit a frigate and blew it out the thump of the quad90mms were cleary heard.I held down the trigger as the miniwater holes came nearer and nearer to the "Akula".I turned the crosshairs toward the sub and fired.I saw the shells go clearly into the sub but they wernt doing any damage.**_Dammit looks like a different way will need to be tried._**"Kagami being us down so I can reach out and touch the sub on our next pass"I instructed and I felt the aircraft turn in another direction as Kagami flew nearer and nearer towards the sub.I could see the fish in the rear of the sub showed up and I aimed at the top part of it.I pulled the trigger down and watched as the heavy calibare shells tore into the were heard as the sub began to catch passed again and once again the turrets did thier screen showed the sub was clearly doomed.**_This is just like a video game._**We turned around for our final pass.**

**I felt the aircraft rock as a missle finally hit and I saw the screen go black."Kagami open the ramp"I commanded again.**

**I stood at the ramp.I saw the turrets hit the water and smoke was bellowing out the aircraft.I saw that black shape of the sub begin to disappear as it tried to submerge.**_Your not getting away a second time._**The launcher was aimed and I heard a bleep as it locked on.**_Goodbye "Akula"or peice of shit._**The missles flew out the tube and hit the sub square in its missle racks.**

**"BOOM!"**

**I saw the huge sub break in half as a tremandous explosion took place,lifting it out the water.**_Mission complete._**"Kagami you can put the ramp up now".I said as I walked back into the burning aircraft.**

**Part3:Life or death.**

**We approched the mainland,My hands were stuck to the controls as we flew over a beach.I looked out to see the wings engulfed in was standing behind would die unless she got off.**_I dont have a parachute...wait the jeep!."_**Kagami you need to go now..."I told looked annoyed."Im not leaving you here!"She screamed."I dont care,listen get in the jeep and drive home".I said taking my hands off the control stick and picking her hands flailed as she tried to resist getting put into the jeep but she was no match for me."Listen Kagami...go home"I told her as I shut the car door and pressed the ready switch.**

**I walked back to the cockpit and found a motorway.**

**5MINS LATER:**

**I flew over the traffic and searched for a good part of the road had no cars.I took the plane down and dropped the ramp,sparks flew up as it connected with the road.**

**"Goodbye Kagami"I said sadly to myself as I pressed the realease key and my jeep with Kagami init hit the road.**_Shes made a good landing,now to land myself._

**"Unidentified aircraft you are in traffic airspace,state your intentions and.."The radio cut off as it flew out the plane was going down and I was still init.**

**I saw a field and dropped the landing gear.**

**"Warning landing gear failed".**_Great,time for a "wheels up"landing,Im going to enjoy this._**The fields came up closer and closer as I stepped onto the ramp.I fixed my backpack into place and preparded to jump.**

**I heard a cruch as the first half to the plane hit ground.**_Here goes nothing._**I stepped off the ramp and hit the roll turned into a face first dirt hit as the plane exploded sending my diving for cover as bits of it flew all around me.**

**10mins later.**

**I stood up and heard sirens,the services were going to be concentrating on the wreackage as I slipped away.**

**I walked onto the road saw the sign.I was 250miles away from home.**_Better get walking then._


	16. DOGFIGHT

Hunter killer part16

**The morning sun glinted on the f15s wings as I flew in formation.I glanced at the radar and only saw friendly dots.**_Hmmm so the Norks arnt here yet._**"Steel fist five here,are we sure we shouldnt loosen up?"I asked on the see fighter formations this close often got shot down easily."Steel fist five are you losing your nerve?".Came the reply from the leader.**_Ovbiously this is his first combat mission._**"Steel fist leader have you ever been in combat before?"I asked waiting for the rookies reply."Steel fist five are you implieing something"Came the reply from his wingman."No Im just asking if our wing leader has had any combat experience?"I asked gloating in my own glory since I have been flying fighter missions since I was 15.**

**"No..."Came the leader rookies reply."Well first of all we change our formation into a loose one and tighten up radar coverage".I expereince had taught me this.**

**The other pilots without a word loosened up."Now we are ready for combat!"I shouted into the mic.**

**The radio came alive with cheers and whoops of encouragement as we formed up with the squadron.**

**15planes flew into formation,15 f15 eagles in a squadron and I was the only one with any combat experience.**

**I glanced down and checked the rader."This is steel fist five,no bogies have been sighted or are on scopes,are we sure wre going the right way"I questioned into the radio."Steel fist five,this is awacs,you are correct,no bogies have been sighted,all steel fist planes you are cleared to move into the main formation".Came the terse reply from the mission controller.**_Wait its not just this squadron going in..yes Ive always wanted to be in a air battle as big as this._

**"Calling all steel fist planes this is steel fist one,move to heading 034 and join the main attack force"Came the rookie leaders orders.**

**I flew with the rest of the squadron to the meeting point.I checked my gps and saw that we were now over the town where we live.**

**"Man this is a massive attack force!"**

**"Look at how many planes we have!"**

**"Those Norks are screwed!".**

**I looked around and saw that I was no longer part of an attack force.**

**Japan had scrambled every single fighter,bomber and attack plane into the airspace.**

**It suddenly became clear to wasnt a regualar border was war.**

**I saw hundreads of dots fill the sky around me.I gasped at the sheer number of planes.**

**"This is awacs to all planes,bogies have been sighted,all planes turn to attack heading 098 and prepare for combat,squadron commanders you have the lead,happy hunting guys!".**

**The formation of planes turned into a single dart aimed at the enemys throat.**

**9Mins later.**

**"Enemy su27s to the left!".**

**"Mig29s to the rights!".**

**"Bombers above and below!".**

**"Flight of f16s and f14s spotted into the middle!".**

**"All planes pick your targets and attack!".**

**I pulled the stick and put on the afterburners as I headed into the enemy formation followed by the japanese airforce.**

**I got a tagets lock on and pulled the trigger.A single missle dectached and found its target,the f14s wings blew off and spiralled into the ground.**

**"Steel fist five,first blood"I reported as the airforces of both countires swept into each other.**

**The southern part of japan became a giant aireal deathmacth as hundreads of planes battled with me at the centre.**

**I dived and found a target.I fired my 30mm cannon and in no time the planes cockpit smashed and the engines blew up,"Warning missle alert!".I shifted to the right as a missle blew past me and tracers lit up the air as I was the target of a enemy pilot.**

**"Steel fist five,bandit behind you!"Came the warning from a friendly pilot.**

**I pulled the nose up and cut the engines as I stopped dead in mid air the enemy pilot flew by and I quickly dropped the nose,the heads-up display bleeped and I fired,the missle hit enemyf16 and blew up and as a bonus the explosion took out another plane that was right below it.**

**I pulled into a loop and found another plane.I hit the missle button and another missle streaked past and blew the plane up,oil leaked into air and debris showered past as I dived towards the ground as I became locked on again.**

**The ground came nearer and nearer as I countiuned my suciadal dive into the ground.**

**The lock on became louder and louder,**_In a few seconds I will have this fool._**I suddenly proformed a 180 turn and my crosshairs locked on the plane that was chasing streamed out and the formersu27 became a flying coffin after my cannon made short work of it.**

**I sweated and pulled up to 1200 two sides were tearing into each other and I saw countless white streaks of missles and cannon fire."Steel fist five to awacs,request location on enemy bombers?"I asked."Steel fist five roger they are right under you"Came the reply.**_Perfect._**I inverted and found the bombers,diving downwards I shot missle after missle into the tightly packed bomber planes joined in as the carnage amoungest the bombers grew as flames poured into the ground.**

**Numerous planes were falling but I wanted the big one.**

**I found North Koreans lastest bomber had piled on speed and had flown past the airdefences."Attention steel fist five,enemy bomber is loaded with nuclear weapon,your the only one close enough to kill it"Came the request from Awacs.**

**I hit the afterburners and chased after black spec on the horionz gradually became bigger as I piled on the speed.**

**The hud still showed that I didnt have a target lock,or was there one to begin with?.**

**PART2:BIG BASTAD BOMBER.**

**Let me say one thing ok?I hate bombers.**

**The bloody thing kept turning and releasing flares everytime I got a lock on.I weaved and dodged defensive fire from the Tu160 and cannon fire from Nork planes trying to attack me.**

**The bomber started to lose speed as I shot into its engines.**

**Debris fell everywhere and almost hit me as the thing was falling apart but somehow managed to keep airborne."All planes be advised bomber is 20seconds away from targets"The report from Awacs did nothing to help.**_Shit this is where I live,my friends will die if I dont get this bomber._**The realistation hit me as I tried harder and harder to kill it.**

**Engines fell off,panels and wing flaps blew up and spiralled into the air but it wasnt dieing.**

**I started to run out of cannon rounds.I checked the display.**_Hmm 120rounds left,enough for one final burst._**I pulled the stick down as far as I could and in a split second was above the bomber.I flew higher and higher,I cut the engines and let the plane fall back to earth."10SECONDS LEFT ALL PLANES TARGET THE BOMBER!"Awacs screamed into everyones radio.I flew vertically towards the bomber,it was smoking and burning in too many places and the bomb bays were open.I concentrated and waited for it to overshoot my target recticule.**

**The bomber flew into my crosshairs and I waited for the nose to enter.**_Come on baby daddy needs a bullseye._**I thumbed down the trigger and 120 rounds of armour pirecing incindering went straight into the bombers top bullets shrerrded the bomber cockpit to tail,It blew apart,the massive explosion filling up the view as I despretly yanked the nose up so I wouldnt collide with it.**

**I just missed the wreckage,I breathed deeply and sighed at the same time as I brought the nose up,I just had time to turn the volume down before a massive wave of voices hit the radio.**

**"THE BLOODY BOMBERS DOWN!"**

**"whose kill was that?"**

**"It was steel fists fives!"**

**"Dude you are the man!"**

**I grinned as I brought my plane back into the main enemy was running after seeing thier nuclear bomber go down."Awacs state of losses?"I asked,hoping that we didnt lose many planes.**

**"Steel fist five,we have lost...over 40% of our combat aircraft,but at least we managed to destroy 78%of the Norks airforce"Awacs reported,I noted the wearniess in his voice.**_Sounds like everyone apart from is exhausted._

**_"_All planes,formation seven RTB"Came the wired order from air command.**

**The remaining planes of the mighty airforce that went into battle headed I had stolen this plane,I knew I would be inprisioned when I got back to the airfield.**_Like I have any intention of doing so._**I flew in formation for as long as I little moment brought me closer to the edge of the plane pack so I could quickly escape and cover my tracks.**

**PART3:Fucking leave me alone!**

**I edged towards the rearmost pack and was about to hit the afterburners when I heard what seemed to be a polite cough and the 4planes nearest to me exploded in mid air,**_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?._

**The radio exploded with painicked voices as more planes started to explode.  
>"Awacs report!"I asked cooly."Enemy missles fired from a stealth fighter that Ive never seen before!"Came the confused reply.<strong>_Hmm stealth fighter,no wonder it didnt show up on radar._**I knew what to do,and although it sickened me to have to work again.I knew that I would die aswell."Steel fist five to all planes,let me handle the fighter,you just concentrate on making sure nothing else comes through!"I commanded.**

**"Blue squadron roger".**

**"Red squadron roger"  
>"Good luck"<strong>

**I turned round and saw the fighter,Its massive wings were bedecked with missles,A sharks mouth was painted on the nose and the sheer scale of it,made it look like it had come out of hell.**_Plane from hell?first on todays dinner menu._**The pilot was sure to be an ace.I knew that he was after the missle alarm exploded into life,with a spilt second I flipped over as the massive fighter dived under me,its missles just pilot clearly knew what he was doing as he turned round and dived into another attack run.**

**The f15 shuddered under the barrage of shells hitting it.I felt the controls go sluggish and the flaps seemed to go stiff."Computer assisted flight damaged,switch to manual?"I pressed the button which seemed to say yes and the controls no longer felt sluggish.**

**Infact I was now in complete control.**_Now lets see how good of a pilot you really are._

**He was always on my tail,firing missles and spitting bullets as he tried to shoot me for him was,I decided not to play by his game,With every missle he fired,I rolled,with every burst of his cannon shot,I was getting annoyed with me.**

**I dived to the ground,narrowoling missing a bulding."Warning pull up,pull up!"I kept my altuide as low as I dared.**

**I sped past motorways,the ground behind me seemed to exploded as the ace tried to kill he failed everytime,I flew over roads and dodged between buildings as the dogfight countinued.**

**Cannon shells ripped past the cockpit and I checked the mirror.**_Shit hes still on me._

**We reached the city.**

**I just missed a bend as we countinued to fly between buildings,I couldnt even see the sky anymore.I was that deep into the city.**

**Boom!**

**I suddenly spiralled out of control,I just managed to get out the way of a massive skyscraper and regained control before seeing that he was indeed still annoyed at me.**

**"Missle alert"I managed to lift the wing in time before yet another one of the seemingly endless barrage of missle were fired at me.**

**I glanced out to the right and saw the red warhead,litreally almost touch the wing before hitting a building and bombarding the street with debris.**

**I flew as low as I dared until I came up to a school.I had planned on making him crash into it,but the lights were still on.**_Dammit Ive only got two missles and I cant hit the school._**I got an idea and to his suprise,I lifted the nose and shot up into the sky.**

**He struggled to follow,My powerful engines made short work of the climb to 2.500 feet.**

**I inverted and saw that he was right below me.**_Looks like hes trying to get a lock._**I pulled down and flew through the a collision course,the sharks mouth spat bullets at me and I felt the impacts register on the still I flew vertically towards flew up and me and I started to see the were that close.**_Die bitch._**I inverted again so my final pair of missles would hit.I pulled out and at the last second pulled the remaing missles yanked themselves out of thier hardpoints and streaked towards the stealth fighter.**

**I saw the plane englufled in flames and watched it spiral back to earth.**

**I started to head for home,The plane reached 500feet before the controls finally gave out,the engines exploded and I felt the scent of burning oil engulf the cockpit.**

**I turned around in the cockpit to survey the damage,a huge schreech of metal was heard as a wing started to tear off and I felt the plane become lighter as the engines fell out.**_Shit I dont have a parachute._**I wrestled with the controls as I fought to bring the plane down.**

**2Mins later...**

**0:feet**

**The plane skidded beofre halting,I had crashed landed,on a strangly familer field.I tore open the cockpit and ran to saftey.**_Shes gonna blow up any minute._**I was right,I got to about 23feet away before a massive explosion swept me off my out as I felt a metal object hit my head,I looked up.**

**No wonder why the place looked so familer.**

**I was at school.**


	17. Update 1

Part 17 Update.1.0

Connecting to datalink...connection complete.

_Current mode is insufficent._

Insufficent?

_Not good enough along with...errors?_

Recommended course?

_Using bold text and the word "I"too much has resulated in bad language and spelling mistakes._

Approved, any other situational updates?

_Subject needs to be human to run tests._

Agreed.

_Course of action to upload updates into datalink,approved?_

Approved.

_Run now?_

Running updates...12%...36%...69%..100%

Updates complete.

**_SHUTTING LINK..._**


	18. Birthdays and the CIA

Hunter killer part18

3rd person part.

Nanako was comftable sitting in her chair,after all the classroom was pratically silent expect for the penmenship being shown by her students in yet another of her "suprise tests".Her hands flicked through her long blond hair that was almost down to her kness._I love these world history tests,I mean I dont have to do anything._She looked the sea of head down students facing were all doing thier tests as quietly as possaible but there was always one exception._Mastu..._Miyuki was doing what she always did on these tests._Yeah get 100% on everything,no wonder shes called "Miwiki"._Her eyes glanced to see the resisdent oktau or Konata as she was known strugguling to make headway._Hmm no all-nighters for you eh?._

Nanako grinned at the sight of a certain purple headed girl._Poor Tsukasa she always tries her best but fails anyway I mean its almost comical._She allowed herself to stretch back and relax."Well since not even Miyukis done I suppose I can sleep for a bit before any of them come up to give me thier results.

She fell back on her chair and closed her eyes,enjoying the silence and the relaxation._Hmm sleep,I could get used to this job._Tiredness took Nanako into a deep sleep.

Needless to say she wasnt happy when she was woken up.

"Teacher Ive finished"Came a familier voice and she woke found Mastu standing before her."Oh is it time to go home now?"She asked."No Im the first one that has finished"Mastu replied his cold accent sending slight shivers down the blonde womans back._God I swear hes like...never mind._

"Wait not even the smartest student in the school is finished yet and you come up to me and you"ve never been here and yet your finished before everyone else"She grumbled in disbelif as the boy handed in his paper before turning away and was about to head back._Wait I need to tell him something._"Mastu wait"Nanako managed to stop Mastu from leaving."Yes teacher?"The cold accent replied._He scares the fuck outta me._He turned round and stared at the now awake Nanako trying to gather up some sort of paper._Crap I dont have the paper but I know what to say._

She steeled herself for the angry reply from the student but Nanako reminded herself that he WAS a and taking a deep breath she stared him right in the face and decided to tell him."Mastu you have only been at school for two months and yet half of that time has been taken off,adding that you dont do any homework or even revise OR even pay attention in any lessons yet how you manage to rival Miyuki in tests is almost inhuman".She waited for the reply but Mastu merley showed a smile._Right he wants me to countinue._

"Also I dont know your real name anyway and since you dont even show up on state or even world records Mastu Im afraid to say that you need to buck up your ideas or you"ll be out of here"Nanako felt better about saying that,it had been bugging her for some time.

She looked up to see Mastu looking unworried but for a small second or just a trick or the light she could see something behind those colds eyes."You can go now"She commanded before falling back to sleep.

Mastu looked generally unfazed by the verbal beating he had just been sat down to see a note on his desk._Hmm whats this?._

_Miyukis birthday today._

_Be there for today._

_Konata._

He looked around to see Konata look up and smile at him.

First person.

Miyukis.

_That teacher is too nosey,I cant even be taken out the school anyway since I gave them 4million yen so they would shut theres Miyukis house and Ive got her present._

I knocked on the door and stood up to my full height.

_Цель: дать настоящий, а затем перейти.Okay right I think she has a dad and a mum so it wont be too difficult to explain myself and by the time they realise who I am Ill be long gone._

The door opened and a attractive pink haired woman gretted me._Hmm she looks familier,where have I seen her before?._"Hello who are you?"She asked noticing my deep thought."Oh Im Mastu,Miyukis friend and I came to give to her a birthday present".I introduced myself before stepping inside."Are you her boyfriend by any chance and my names Yukari"Yukari decided as a question._Is this scripted or something?._"No not at all we are just friends...why?"I replied almost angriely and sent the mother back a looked like she was hiding something when she replied"No I was just wondering since your the first man here"_Wait so Miyuki doesnt have a dad and whats this woman trying to hide?._

"So Miyuki doesnt have a father correct?"I asked carefully trying not to step on any bounderies."No he was shot and killed by a sniper a few years ago,Ive gotten over it but Miyuki hasnt so dont remind her please"Yukari told me almost sadly._Im intrested to know who this guy was,I remember a contract on a Takara but it wasnt me who did it,well I can ask for his picture._"Could you show me a picture of him,I think I might have known him"I tried to smile at her.

She walked away and came back with his picture in a impressive burst of up the photo I gasped,it was the guy who was contracted._Good job it wasnt me,it was a sloppy job though heard that the poor guy was still alive when he hit the floor._"I am truly sorry for your loss"I offered.

3mins later.

_Man this is kind of boring._"So whos in today?"I questioned Yukari despretley,she seemed to ponder the question for a moment._Is this woman and airhead aswell?._She finally relented in her fantasy world,"Just the girls you know,first door on the left upstairs 3rd turn"She told me._Thank fuck._I walked out the kitchen and headed upstairs,noticing the wealth of family history.

_**Internal systems:...100%  
>Recollection of past time commencing:...100%<br>Providing:  
><strong>_Since about a week ago Miyuki had been acting strange towards eyes seemed to stare constantly and her top button was always undone,she laughed at anything sacrcastic Ive said and also tries to block Kagami out.__

__What can this mean?...Ending shutdown...100%__

I reached the top of the stairs,clutching my bag which only had a single present for Miyuki.

Sounds came out one of the doors,since it was girls voices I decided to head towards that door._Okay nothing funny this is just an ordinary thing ok?._The sounds got louder as I walked closer and I could indentify the voices inside._Miyuki,Tsukasa,Kagami and Konata._

I gripped the handle and took a deep breath_,preparing yourself for a room full of girls in a birthday party is no mean feat and this is my first time...crap._I was about to open the door when my phone started to hum a noise I thought I would never hear.

**_Incoming CIA contact._**

**_Theyre after you_**

**_Get the fuck ready!._**

_Well this looks like I wont be staying for long._Opening the door I walked inside to find the four girls camped around a table."Hey"Kagami spoke smiling._This girl warms my shot-to-fuck heart._"Hey everything going alright"I replied and looking over to Miyuki,saw a slight frown._Well better treat this as hit-and-run._"Anway moving on how was the drive here?"Konata diffused the situation by asking me about the drive."Ah it was alrigh and sorry to say Konata but I wont be staying at your house anymore"I told the girls noticing the looks on thier faces."Dont worry I have enough money to live so I guess I wont by going near this town again for the rest of my life"I countinued.

I wasnt finished yet and walked over to Miyuki."Heres your birthday present"I gave her the present and stood back,watching her eagerly open the box._Someones an eager pink beaver today._

She opened the box and up the golden necklace Miyuki showed it to the rest of the girls.

"Aww its beautiful".

"Mastu your so kind"

"How much do the damm thing cost.

"Well thanks but it only cost around a $million but it wasnt much"I explaine noting the look on thier faces when I told them the price._What after all these years I finally get to spend my cash on something._

They were still happily gazing at the necklace when I left.

I walked out the house and got in the jeep.

I received the text on my phone that I had been waiting for.

"Destintation to washington confirmed".


	19. A birthday present

Hunter killer part 19

Birthday special!

_November 3rd...my birthday._

_Well not really my birthday,just the day 13years ago when I broke out the orpahage and began my training as a it feels like a good subsitute for a birthday since Ive never had anything on the 3rd anyway._

_Atchully what the fuck is a birthday supposed to be like?._

I suppose that Im going to Amercia tommorow._Yeah on a death wish to finish things with the CIA__._Getting off the sofa with the beer bottle still in my hands I walked over to the kitchen and put toast in the toaster._As long as its burnt Im not complaining._It had been 9days since Miyukis birthday and also 9days since the call to the Cia took place.

The toast popped out the toaster and I sat down and eat it._Well since I have a jet in the underground hanger I suppose I dont need to go to the airport anymore but either way its a a one way trip,I barley have the fuel to get alone get back._

Ah lifes full of crap._Agreed but at least most of its in the shitter._

Finishing the burnt toast I pondered what to do._Well Im going tommorow so what the hell do I do today?._Luckily my mobile rang to save me from the decision.

_Hmm its Tsukasa what does she want?_

I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello"

*Hey Mastu its Tsukasa._Well there is a thing such as caller Id ya know?_

_"_Hey Tsukasa what do you want?.

*Oh right I dont know how to tell you but its about...:Her voice seemed to quieten abit and I started to realise that this would not be a happy phone convosation.  
>"Hey whats up?".<p>

"Oh its Kagami shes...":_Aww crap._

My voice hardenerd and I felt slightly nervous."Tsukasa whats up with her?".

The girls voice faltered."She needs to go to hospital right away but ours car broken and I was wondering if you would..

"Im on my way"I turned the phone off and headed for the jeep._Why does it have to be today?._

_13Mins of extreme driving later._

I finally arrived the Hirragi household after fuck knows when how many mintues of back at the road I saw deep lines of tyre tracks._Well I suppose I can blame it on the gypsies._Disembarking from the jeep in the quickest time ever,I jumped over the fence and rolled onto the path leading to the front door.

Угроз не остановился продолжить основной целью.

Gripping the m9 in my pocket,I touched the doorknob and suprisingly it opened._Havent these people heard of locks?._Drawing the pistol I noticed that the house didnt have any lights on._Im no fan of haunted houses._Flicking the tactical light on I proceded deeper into the darkeness._Well this is intresting._Slowly I began to feel that something was wrong._ITS A TRAP!._

My footsteps seemed to rebound on the kitchen tiles and the windows along with the curtains were all closed._Ok this is no joke._The darkness seemed to get darker and I couldnt see myself only light was the tactical light and even the battery on that started to get worse._Well I own so many things but I always forget to replace the fucking battery._

Getting up the stairs was difficult due to no light whatsoever.I knew where Kagamis room was so I headed there first._I swear I can hear something else other than my own footsteps._Cautiously I tapped the wall and heard a double sound._What sounds like another pair of footsteps._"Listen dude shut the fuck up and get a hold of yourself".I mumered to myself.

Gripping the door that lead to Kagamis room I looked back to see nothing apart from the darkness._Next time Im bringing a flamethrower...huhuhu "lighting my way up"._Deciding to go the profesinall way I lined up the door and kicked it in.

The door flew of its hinges and flew into the room,I dived in and ended it with a out my pistol I tried to reach for the lightswitch but something was blocking the gun I removed whatever was blocking the light switch._Wait was that?_Quicking my movments I turned round but I wasnt fast enough before a flying mass of purple tackeled me to the ground.

"What the fuck?"I grunted before hurling the figure off me._Scan for targets and execute._The adrenline rush came through and so did the night vision.I quickly calmed down when I saw who was in the room with me._Kagami._Reaching for the light switch I turned it on.

"Mastu you didnt need to be so rough"Kagami grunted."Sorry but maybe you lot shouldnt do that sort of thing to me"I grinned before making my way over to her.

"Did you like the setup?"She looked up and smiled at me._Setup?I thought you were dying woman!._"What was the setup for?"I questioned went red and had a little think."Do you know what halloween is?"  
>"No" I replied.<em>I swear this shit is being made up.<em>"Really you dont?"She replied blushing and sounding suprised at the same time."But I believe that this is ment to be done on the 31st of october and not on my birthday"I laughed,making her chuckle aswell._Crap youve just told her that its your birthday today you fool!._

Her ears pricked up when she heard and I saw a small smile on her lips."Well Mastu happy birthday then"

"Umm thanks"I replied,unsure of what to do._She looks pretty cute._That was when I noticed that she was wearing a miniskirt and had a ponytail on."Kagami your not doing anything today right now are you?"I said.

"No"Came the reply but the sad look in her eyes said something different."I think I could use a birthday present"I said edging closer towards my suprise she went in the same direction and soon we were right next to each started to breathe heavily and took her jumper off to reveal a low cut top._I like the sound of this birthday shit._"Mastu I need to do something can you look away"Kagami panted heavily and I quickly looked away.

"You know I think you do need a birthday present sooo..."She tried to countinue but stopped herself to think._What I cant think for you!._"Sooo...?"I tried to edge her on still looking away.

"Remember wre just friends"I felt her hands twist my head round and I was confronted by the incoming beautiful face of Kagami._What does this mean._"Just a birthday present ok?"Were the last words she muttered before our lips touched.

**Notes.**

**No Mastu and Kagami arnt going guys!  
>And guess whos birthday it is?<strong>


	20. THE END!

Hunter killer part20

NOTES:

Well Ive got to admit if you have come this far while reading all the bold text and the fuck ups then Ive got to hand it you friend,you are strong for reading this shit.

Anyway this is final chapter for HUNTER KILLER and a part 2 which will countinue the story is up called "Kagamis unlucky star and will pick up where Ive dropped off,it will be much better and will have sarcasm,girls,hopefully abit of sex and of course what Mastu loves most...explosions.

_At Kagamis._

_Seriously why do I bother with this anymore,the CIA are after me and all Im doing is putting my friends lives in of all Im putting Kagamis life in danger.I wish I hadnt have come to school anymore,I mean I could have just kept being a contract killer and none of this would have then again I wouldnt have sunk that submarine or shot down that bomber that was going to blow up my city._

_So many things could have happened to Kagami if I wasnt here,maybe she would have had a boyfriend right now and be happy instead of worrying about me._

_Fucking hell why does she have to be pulled into this,Ive got the CIA on my back and it looks like Ill need to get to America by a differnet way._

_That small fighter jet in my house will do the trick._

_Now I just need to get out of Kagamis._

_Better leave a note._

* * *

><p>Kagami strolled up the stairs in a bliss,her mind and thoughts were on Mastu, yesterday seemed to confirm her theroy that he might want to "give it a go"with course she couldnt prove it but it was a good feeling.<p>

_Maybe he will want to_.She thought to herself as she reached her bedroom.

Mastu had been sleeping in her for 17hours after they seemed like he was really tired._The fact that yesterday was the only time that he had ever celebrated his birthday is amazing,doesnt he ever have friends?Maybe we are his only friends?._

The tsundere twisted the door knob that lead to her room,to say she was excited was a understatement.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Cockpit check:<em>

_Flaps ok_

_Engine ok_

_Missles ok_

_Gun ok_

_**Kick the tyres and light the** fires._

* * *

><p>The sheer power of the engine jolted me back into the seat.<p>

The tunnel at the sides became a blur as the plan accelrated faster and faster until it flew into the sky.

The clouds were beautiful and the scenary would make a mark on any travel but I wasnt flying around at 1000+ feet in the air to make a fucking book.

_No Im here to get rid of somefools._The m60 heavy machine would support me in that theroy.

_Then again so would a small fighter plane filled with fuel and explosives._Glancing back past the cockpit I saw that the wings were doing fine and the slight vibration from the engine assured me that the plane was doing fine.

My plan:Ram the CIA headquaters with a plane,kill everyone there and then escape back to Japan where I can live in peace for the rest of my life._Ah yes the plane ticket._I reached into a pocket and my hand searched for the plane ride back...it found nothing._SHIT!._

I realised that it must have been left at Kagamis along with 2 million yen.

_No bother I can just buy another one._The plane soared further into the clouds and the autopilot guided into a course for the USA

**Now we get busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CIA HEADQUATERS.<strong>

**LA.**

Briefing room.

The head director pulled open a list of maps and gestured for his officers to take a look through.

They looked."This is where the targets are living at...if we can grab them then the primary is bound to show up"The head spoke,his voice like steel wire.

"But sir they are just civies and dont the Delta teams have anything else to do?"One of the officers spoke up."Listen this person is a NATIONAL security threat and he needs to be elimated".

"But sir why dont we just kill him instead of doing this"

"Becuase captain we dont know where he lives or where he is..so getting those closest to him is our target".

"Yes sir".

"Our locations are"The head stabbed on to the map.

"Hiiragis,Takaras and Izumis"..."Now send this data to the neartest Delta teams"

"Yes sir they will arrive at the target households in less than 24 hours"

"Excellent you see gentleman when the CIA has its eyes on something...it never looks away".

* * *

><p><strong>MOSCOW<strong>

**SPETSNAZ/FSB .**

Radio message sent out

Target is one the move to AmericaOne of our ownTarget is higly dangerous

However this is not our goal

Kagami Hiiragi moving to Tokoyo internation airport,CIA heading to capture other people

Objective:Find the girl and bring to her America where the North sea fleet will pick target up,  
>Execute any problems without mercy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SHIN(<strong>Acsupermans god of fighting mode that Ive been allowed to use).

_There is always one human who will give me a fight...the tournament was barley enough and didnt satifsy my there is another name called Mastu who might even intreast me._

_I hope hes worth it._

* * *

><p><em>Well there we have it.<em>

_20 Chapters of nonsense that started off crap and terraible but quite funny aswell._

_I suppose with flying f15s and blowing up submarines isnt enough for you then check out my other Hunter Killer series._

_Thanks for reading and as always have nice day._

_Sergia._


End file.
